The Apprentice
by Nanocowie
Summary: Harry was always different, his classmates were normal, his family was normal. Everyone was wrong though, nobody understood what he was. His Master never forgets, and he never forgives, but will he be able to save his apprentice 4000 years down the line?
1. Chapter 1

_A man stood over the edges of a cliff, clad in simple black robes, metal buckles hanging from the area above his shoulder blades, the collar upturned and ripped to hide the identity of the man underneath. The kingdom beneath him overwhelmed by soldiers aiming weapons at him, the peace of the nation disturbed by the unknown man's presence. The man did not respond to the trained army of terror beneath him, he had faced much worse._

 _The man raised his arms and began to chant in an archaic tongue, the very words he spoke seemed to emanate the coldest of colds, the most empty of voids, the swiftest of deaths. The people below ran in terror, their own survival instinct telling them to run. With a final prayer to the sky the man spoke out, his voice heralding in an eternal winter like no other. The word the man spoke…_

" _Cocytus"_

 _And the world was a land of white. A boy came up next to the man, dressed in the same fashion as the man. The boy upturned his head to the man as a woman came up next to the man as well. The boy had a dark purple hue to his hair, nearly constituting as black. His face was as cold as the winter that had taken the kingdom he now stood over. His face was sharp and angular, just like the statues of ice that had become of the citizens below him. The woman placed her hand on the man's cheek opposite her and brought him into an embrace by her breast. Her hair was the same colour as the boy, her face with a softer complexion however._

 _The boy let out a genuine smile at the sign of affection for the man, his face gaining some of the softness of the woman and turned towards the castle below him and ushered "Spelling…" while writing out the words he ushered with his finger, leaving a glowing trail behind every stroke._

" _As brought forth into this world, now returned. Everything has a beginning, as does it have a stop. This world of ice, this world of snow this world of death, may peace come with their rest."_

" _Reform, 500 Years."_

 _With this all the icy statues of soldiers, the civilians and livestock. The Castle and walls, the ground upon which had been tread. All of it vanished into nothing, leaving nothing but a pure landscape of ice. The true way of the land, the way upon nature designed._

 _The woman released the man and went over to kneel beside the boy. Her eyes now revealed to show a warmth that matched with her face. She pulled him into her arms and whispered into his ear, her voice a soft melody that comforted the boy, like a harp that was played by the most talented of angels._

" _Well done...Little Brother."_

Harry awoke abruptly to the sound of his Uncle banging on his door. The dust falling from the shelves in his cupboard that had built over the night. Small insects crawled back into their places as the door slammed open, disturbing the Cupboard Under the Stairs even more.

Harry only had time to put on his glasses before his uncle grabbed him with a force that one would think would be reserved for a resisting criminal. Uncle Vernon dragged Harry past the electronic calendar on the wall and noticed the date, 15th of June 2015. He found himself in front of the stove with various meats and eggs in front of him, and quickly got to work making breakfast.

'Shu Sara, why do I know that name?' Harry thought while he subconsciously made the gourmet level cooking that his 'family', and he used that loosely, expected of a 7 year old for some reason. Harry knew that he was different, his relative certainly made sure he knew. They constantly reminded him through verbal and physical abuse that Harry wasn't special, he was just a freak. Harry personally thought that if being a freak was being opposed to the Dursleys, then they just fanned the flames.

Harry also knew about his dreams, the Saviors of the world had memories of a former life. The saviors were something of heroes in the world, defending and protecting people from the Metaphysicals that preyed on the world and the people in it. It was only obvious for real life heroes to be marketed heavily, and that was how they sustained themselves.

The Saviors became Saturday morning cartoons, their selfless work was romanticised to the point of being nothing more than fictional characters. Some Saviors took this in stride, appearing on television, giving interviews, signing contracts with marketing agencies and meeting their fans. Harry despised this, his parents had been taken by a metaphysical attack about 6 years ago soon, their bodies had been eaten by the beast.

Harry was carted off by the legal system, the news only cared about the fact that the Metaphysical in question was a Dreadnought-Class. Harry used to resent the fact that nobody cared for the family that was torn apart by the attack, but he came to realise that he was never truly alone. Every night he was greeted again by the Man clad in black robes who he called master and the woman dressed in robes who he called mother. Harry never told his relatives about his dreams, god knows they'll punish him for 'spreading lies to make himself seem more special than their precious Dudders.'

Harry knew that they were simply scared of him. Strange things always happened around him whenever he felt high emotions. His fingers were prone to lighting up and his hair glowed slightly. Everybody knew that those were signs of being a Savior but Harry never spoke up about it to the officials, his time would come eventually. Even alone Harry could do things with his gift. Whenever there was an old t-shirt with holes that his Aunt threw to him and called them clothes he would just focus on the day that he knew that his aunt bought them, he was always the pack mule, and somehow they would return to the state that it was in on that day during that point. Harry didn't quite understand why he could do this but it kept his clothes clean and his relatives don't pay enough attention to notice his clothes. Harry reveled in the feeling of turning back the clock on an object, it made him feel like the boy his dreams would be proud of what he was doing.

Harry briefly considered the date, there was always a hype around this time for primary students, as the Savior test was conducted across Great Britain. A representative from the UK Branch of the Head Six went to every primary school around and tested their Spiritual Energy, known as Prana, to see if they were reincarnations or not. It was rare for someone to actually be removed from school to go into Savior training at this stage but the UK used this opportunity as most children will still be accounted for in primary school.

Harry pulled the expertly cooked meats off the pan and laid them onto their respective plates in the presentation that was most pleasing to the eye before bringing them over to the table where Dudley, Vernon and Petunia were sitting impatiently while Dudley rattled on about how he was going to 'totally get into the Head Six' while Petunia gushed over him about him being her 'little hero'. Harry snorted silently at the notion that Dudley could be considered little in any regard and went over to the counter where a glass of last-day milk and a piece of toast that he had prepared while waiting for the meat to cook.

Harry quickly wolfed down his food and went off to the door to grab the mail from the door before his Uncle could even tell him to go. Harry had established a route in the morning that he could follow subconsciously follow, he knew that it was not something most children could do, most couldn't tie their shoelaces in the morning. This helped Harry figure out his dreams and study what his past self was and what he did.

He knew that he used to be called 'Shu Kagi', he was a mage and that he used to be an apprentice to the man in black. It was vague, but he could also remember using a sword, and a face stained in blood, but he usually prayed for memories from Shu Kagi, it made him feel wanted while the sword-user was constantly training.

Harry checked the mail, bills, bills, promotional letters and... a letter for him?! Harry snapped back into reality and reaffirmed his suspicions, yep, it was labeled 'Harry Potter, Surrey, Privet Drive, The Cupboard Under the Stairs.' Harry opened it quickly without any fanfare, he had learned that life was prone to disappointing him and was not disappointed by what he saw as a lame-brained prank by the Dursley's. Ha! Wizards, Witches, who in their right mind would call a school Hogwarts anyway?

Harry walked back into the Kitchen to see Uncle Vernon looming over him. His mustache was more bristled the usual and his face was a shade of red which would have concerned Harry if he hadn't seen it before. He spoke with a vitriol which was surprising as you would think it would have been directed at one's most hated enemy. "Opening letters Boy! You had better have a reason or you're going to your cupboard for a week!"

Harry looked up without flinching and held the letter between his fingers and spoke with a bored voice. "It was addressed to me, some hogwash about a magic school and that I had been accepted. Everybody knows that the only magic in the world is the Saviors."

Harry walked past the now analytical Vernon to throw the letter into the bin while placing the rest of the mail onto the table and grabbed his school bag, pre-prepared by him last night and went to go get dressed for school leaving a dumbfounded Vernon and Petunia behind him.

Just as Harry left his cupboard fully dressed he saw his Uncle standing before him. He looked less stroke-prone than before and he seemed to just be awkward around Harry. Uncle Vernon spoke, "Boy, are you sure you don't believe that letter? You know...the one about...that."

Harry looked him dead in the eye and spoke. "Magic in that sense cannot exist, the only thing resembling magic in the world are the Saviors."

Vernon spoke once again to Harry this time not quite as tense, "Ah good, we all know Wizards and such bollocks don't exist. Now be on your way to school boy, you've quite the day ahead of you!"

Harry looked confused at Vernon as he walked over to the front door and grabbed his coat, keys and wallet. He couldn't understand why a simple prank letter could have inspired such...decency from his Uncle but Harry knew asking questions would only make the situation turn on him. And so Harry walked through the front door behind Vernon as he sunk back into his consciousness and began his trek to Little Whinging Primary School, knowing that today, he would become what he was meant to be, and maybe even find out who the Man in Black was...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he tried to keep his sanity surrounded by the other children in his class. 23 idiots bouncing off the walls in their excitement, and Harry was close to murder. After finishing his work thought he could enjoy a bit of time listening to the phone he scavenged from Dudley's 2nd bedroom and rewound into a workable version of itself. He found that if he managed to keep it quiet and only update it at the library he would be fine. Harry never had a great interest in music but he enjoyed a couple of bands and that was enough for him.

Of course he couldn't hear it even on full volume with headphones when all of his classmates running around and screaming at the top of their lungs with the teacher Ms Caulfield trying to calm all of them down. Harry could care less for her plight however, she was always such a bitch about him doing his own thing whenever he inevitably finished his work 20 minutes before anybody else. Harry knew that he was...strange in that regard. He never knew why he was so intelligent or why he was able to be so refined, but he guessed it had to do with his memories of the Sword-User. That one always was in the presence of somebody more important and with Shu Kagi's mentality and coldness it only made sense that he could act more refined, and he loved it.

Looking down at himself he thought that he may as well head to the bathroom and refresh himself before the inspection began, nothing better to do. And after he grabbed his phone and headphones and shoved them in his pocket he walked out the class to his teachers feeble protests and went for the bathroom while pulling out his headphones and placed them in his ears while pressing play and opened the door.

 _11 minute break_

Harry walked back to the door to his classroom and took out his earphones to...silence. Harry shrugged and walked back into the classroom while adjusting his tie. Everybody was staring at him, including two more additions to the classroom. At the front of the class there were a man and a woman, both dressed well, with the man's hand on one of Harry's classmates Katrina flaring her feeble prana.

Pulling his head up he nodded ever so slightly to the two before walking back to the desk he had at the back of the class to himself. The rest of the children sat in threes or fours and that suited Harry fine, more space and less distractions. Care-free he fell into his seat and looked over the work he had done previously to make sure nobody had messed with them before looking back to the front of the class to see that Katrina had walked back to her desk with her head lowered dejectedly.

As Harry was about to turn back to his work to revise it, even though he knew that he had gotten it right the 1st time he heard a cough from the teacher. Lifting his head slowly he said icily, "Yes, Ms Caulfield?"

The teacher seemed to shudder slightly before saying. "Harry Potter, could you please move to the front of the class."

Harry wasn't in the mood to argue and so with an audible snap he closed his workbook and stood with the elegance of an aristocrat and walked up to the man at the front and said. The two looked at him with appraising eyes. "Please, continue."

The man seemed slightly off-balance at the boy's attitude before saying. "Your a fiery one aren't ya? You realise who your talking to right, I'm Sir…"

Harry cut him off, "Sir Edward Lampard, British representative of the Head Six. A famous savior who has more fangirls and autographings done then he has metaphysicals destroyed. And apparently, now a savior scout who is forced to touch young children and shatter their dreams of heroism and fame. Need I continue?"

Everybody in the room fell deathly silent. The teacher had a gob-smacked expression as did all of the pupils. However, Sir Edward started to laugh and the woman began to giggle in an aristocratic way. The man looked down at Harry and said, "It's good to see that not all of these kids are as boring as the last. If I may?"

And before Harry could even respond he could feel a hand fall on his head and another presence on his prana, poking and prodding it provokingly. Harry didn't rise to this but looked up into the man's blue eyes behind a curtain of hair and smirked. Gathering himself, Harry dragged all of his prana outwards and flared to his heart's content. In a flash a dark purple aura had surrounded him, Harry purposefully dragged it above his mouth but not any further as he modeled the energy into the robes worn by Shu Kagi.

Everybody in the classroom could feel their jaws drop as the reject, the nerd of the class with no friends put their Prana to shame. Harry smiled visibly as he twirled himself towards the class and said in a dark voice. "Harry Potter, reincarnation of Shu Kagi, apprentice to the Dark Lord and brother to his consort the Witch of the Netherworld, at your service."

Harry turned back to Sir Edward and the woman and said. "You may have felt it, but there was something else in there. I haven't been made privy to the details but I have some disjointed memories of someone else."

Sir Edward peered down at Harry while the woman came up to them. "If you would come with us Mr Potter, we can discuss your...unusual level of power."

Harry didn't miss a beat. "And who may be the lady proposing this?" 

She smiled again and said, "Angela Johnson, now come along. All of the other appointments in the school have been taken care of in this school and we have no other appointments and so we may discuss this further."

Harry nodded his consent and, sensing it coming, felt the hand coming from Sir Edward. Turning on his heel he nimbly dodged the swipe and grabbed his wrist. "Now then, that's no way to treat your future replacement is it?"

Harry danced his way out of class with Edward on his heels as he followed Angela through the familiar corridors of the school, the uncaring walls and posters warning about bullying and eating right looming over Harry. He never knew that he may feel, sad, that he would probably never see these things again. Harry yet again sidestepped an attempt from Edward to catch him as he pirouetted on his left foot and fell back into stride with Angela, who was giggling profusely at the antics of the two. Harry felt more at ease with these people, this man and woman who had _earned_ their success and all the while maintained it with a calm collection and joviality that Harry had yet to achieve himself.

The trio came up to the front desk of the school and they saw the elderly secretary Mrs Wood typing away at the outdated computer that hid a pile of paper with various values and names on them. She looked up and smiled upon seeing Harry, "Ah, you've been accepted for the Savior Course dearie?"

Harry smiled back a genuine smile at this, Mrs Wood was always nice to him and always made time to ask how he was doing when she passed Privet Drive. "Yes Mrs Wood, unfortunately however, this may be the last time we speak for quite a while, maybe ever. And so, thank you for your ear and your service."

Mrs Wood was used to this, she had always known that Harry had some home problems and was never reluctant to check in to see how he was doing. It was a relief to her to see that the polite young man had finally gotten his chance. "Ah don't worry about that, now you run along and become a hero. I'll make sure to be cheering when you're on the telly."

Harry smiled once more before walking out of the doors. He forgot about his bag, he wouldn't need it where he was going. Who knows? Maybe Dudley will find it and finally get something higher then a B-. He looked up to Angela after dodging another swipe from Edward, who flinched upon seeing Mrs Wood's face of disapproval, and asked. "Hey Ms Johnson, where are we going?"

She looked down with a soft smile. "Now that won't do. Henceforth you are to call me Angela, we're going to be working together a lot and there's no need for formality. We're on our way to the Savior HQ in London, we do, however, have 5 hours grace before we are expected back. And I'll be damned if Britain's new prodigy is presented to the Head Six in his Primary School uniform."

Harry's eyes widened at all of that. He wasn't expecting to cause this much of a stir which could lead to him being in a room with the Six! Gathering himself and composing his mind he said with a slightly shaky voice. "I'll extend the same then, please call me not Harry. But I'm afraid that I have not yet received my inheritance from my parents, and I believe my relatives would be less than willing to pay."

The two stopped cold in their tracks while Harry went on ahead. Noticing he couldn't hear the other footsteps he turned back to see that Angela had her hand over her mouth, a look of shock on her face. Edward had a hard look on his face and he scanned over one of the files in the pile Angela had previously been holding.

Harry jogged back and asked. "What's up? Don't we have to get to the HQ?"

Angela knelt down next to him and said. "Harry, please indulge me this. Do you know your parents names?"

Harry tilted his head slightly before responding in a quiet voice. "James and Lily Potter, they died when I was one in a metaphysical attack."

Harry nearly broke his barriers when he couldn't respond fast enough to Angela's hug. He peered over her shoulder to see that Edward had lowered his head and he could even see...were those tears? Harry wasn't sure how to deal with Angela's hug but reciprocated it with one arm until she retracted with red eyes. "Harry, I...We knew your parents. Back when we were in highschool I was just starting my work at Edward's parents mansion as a maid and Edward was finishing his training. During the summer Edward's father struck a deal with another well-to-do house. We thought it would be a bunch of stuck up snobs with more money than brain cells but what we got was a family of three with the son bringing his new girlfriend."

Harry stopped cold at this, he never knew that his father had belonged to a noble house. Nodding slightly to Angela, Edward took up on the story telling. "I've never seen a family act that casually around mine. The adults did their usuals but as it turned out, James' dad brought a cask of beer for the children and a bottle of rum for the ladies while bringing out a bottle of Italian White Dragoon for the adults. We knew it was customary to bring a gift but Charles Potter took the meaning of excess and set the bar a meter higher."

"James went up to me and Angela with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and as casually as could be he said. 'How's it going? I'm James and this is Aphrodite reincarnate.'"

Angela smiled slightly as they all began walking again and said in a far away voice. "Lily just clapped him around the head and smiled. 'I'm Lily. So what do you guys do for fun around here?'"

"Me and Edward were shocked. Those two were as casual and free as the birds that flew around the house. Edward tried to act the same but James just didn't let up did he."

Edward smiled broadly as he remembered that moment. "Oh yeah! He let go of Lily and went up to me and said. 'Now if you can't think of anything fun I've got an idea. How about we head outside into the garden, go to a private spot and drink until we think of something to do?'. Ha! We didn't even have a chance to respond as James grabbed all of the alcohol and struck up a conversation with Me about sports and Lily went up to Angie and started to gush over her hair."

Angela hovered her hand over her chest where her heart was. "Lily was so kind and gentle, a temper of a fire cracker but if you were threatening her or her friends there was no stopping her."

Harry fell fully silent as he pondered this new development. If Angela and Edward were friends with his parents they could help him discover their will. Harry spoke for the 1st time since the two started reminiscing. "That's...quite the revelation. I have been living with my mother's sister's' family the Dursleys, I assure you should I leave there would be no love lost. But what I want to know is where their will is and why I haven't been informed of its contents."

Harry watched as Angela's face contorted into a snarl and Edward looked murderous. Harry nearly recoiled as Angela pulled out a knife and began to twirl it while Edward knelt down next to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We...We were supposed to be your guardians Harry. Me and your parents talked about it before they all had to go into hiding but they believed that we would be the best people to raise you. James' friends were too irresponsible for Lily, and James to an extent, while Lily thought Angie would be the best choice. We were absolutely smitten with you, to be honest."

Harry was pissed, and by god that didn't describe his anger well enough right now. All this time spent as a slave, forced into substandard education and labour while being forced to sleep in a cupboard while his relatives fed upon his labour and went unpunished. Harry could almost feel his voice freeze the air around him. "I think we have some work to do. 1st we go and relinquish control of me from the Dursleys, are...are you willing to take guardianship?"

Edward smiled as he preemptively held his arm out to stop Angela from tackling Harry to the ground. "James and Lily taught us to have fun, to be human. I would be damned if I let their son go back to the _Dursleys_."

Harry stopped as they came up to the limousine that brought the two to the school. "As such, I will endeavour to live up to their name. Do you know where they did their financial business? If they were noble they should have some form of trust fund ready for me."

Angela and Edward exchanged worried glances as all three entered the limo. They would have thought the Dursley's would have at least inform Harry of his noble hood but it looks like they were much more envious than they first appeared.

Harry took a seat across the two, it was only second nature to conduct business like this for him. Edward schooled his expression down, Harry didn't seem like the most trusting person. "We know that the Potters used the same financial office as the Lampards, it was how we met actually. Our advisor asked us to meet and see if we couldn't profit from a few business deals. Their will was supposed to be opened and checked for anything that is to be conducted immediately but the contents were supposed to be fully enacted when you were twelve or we deemed it necessary. We were so close James and I nearly signed a marriage contract for our children should it happen before Lily and Angela talked some sense into us."

Harry looked shocked as Angela and Edward laughed at the memory. How much had he missed out on? "O...k, while I'm sure the person I would be married to is undoubtedly lovely I can't help but be majorly relieved at the fact it didn't go through."

Angela giggled as Harry said this with a slightly shaky voice. "I'm afraid that that person doesn't even exist as of yet. Edwards duty as part of the Six and the fact that he still hasn't found a lover yet put a slight dampener on those plans."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked between Edward who was protesting that while Angela looked smug while also...sad? It looked like she had some longing in her eyes as she said that and even Harry could recognise it. While he never knew love like that he could easily see that Angela was more than fond for Edward.

Harry smiled as the two bickered and said slightly louder then the two were arguing. "Well while I'm sure that Edward will eventually sort himself out in the love department. I believe we have some relatives to visit and a banker to deal with. How long will it take to get the papers drawn for the exchange in guardianship."

Edward composed himself and leaned back in his chair while pushing a button on the wall. "Call Stephan."

Harry could hear a ringing throughout the limo and heard as a phone was picked up. The voice on the other end sounded elderly, with a hint of an upper class british accent. "How may I help you today master Edward?"

Edward smiled as he heard the voice of the man on the other end. "Stephan! Good to hear you old chap. This is a bit of a rush but could you draw up some adoption papers and send them to my phone quickly?"

Stefan sighed resignedly as he said. "Why am I not surprised. Participants of the adoption."

Edward spluttered at this while Angela said. "Edward Lampard and Angela Johnson adopting Harry Potter."

Stephan fell silent as he absorbed this information before bursting out. "Wait, is the young master with you!"

Harry looked up and said. "He is. Am I to assume you were the man who handled my parents finances?"

Stephan cleared his throat as he said in an excited voice. "I was Master Harry. Excuse me but the last time I saw you, you were but a babe. I hope to serve you in a capacity that you're parents would be happy for me to continue."

"Well then, I'll work double-time to get those papers drawn up. Miss Johnson will receive them on her phone in about 10 minutes. Shall you be visiting any time soon?"

Angela took up the plate at this. "We are on our way to Harry's current guardians right now. If everything goes to plan we can get to your firm in about 40 minutes Stephan. As a heads up we will be getting Harry control of any funds he can and then we will be leaving to go shopping."

Stefan gasped and Edward paled at this, they didn't know they would be going shopping with...Angela! Speaking of the woman she was already looking Harry up and down while he felt slightly uncomfortable. He was thinking that he would treat himself for once, get a few nice outfits and maybe a wallet and watch, but with the way Angela was looking at him he looked to be in a world of pain.

Harry shuffled back slightly and moved to try and mitigate some damage. "Once we finish our business at the Firm I believe a rudimentary shop will have to suffice. We will have time for a larger spending spree later but two outfits and various things will do for now, ok?"

Angela looked pretty put out as Edward sighed in relief and Stephan started to laugh. Harry smiled at this and tried to console Angela. "Oh don't be like that, you have my family's fortune available to you and two models to help you out for the _entire summer_."

Edward looked at him betrayed as Stephan just laughed harder. Still chuckling Stephan said with with a conclusive voice. "Well, it's good to see that James' humor lives on in you Young Master. Now then, I've some papers to draw up, until we next speak."

And with that a ringing noise fell over the limo, only to abruptly stop as Edward pressed the button on the wall again. Harry smiled softly as he looked out of the darkened window to see that they were coasting into Privet Drive. He turned back to Angela and Edward and said, "Please, don't antagonise them without reason. While they may be the worst people I've met I want this over the moment they sign."

The devious smile on Edward's face didn't help reassuring him but Angela smiled as she nodded in affirmation. "If that's what you want. We could just wait for Stephan to finish the papers and then talk to the Dursleys so this idiot doesn't have time to run around the house."

Edwards spluttered denials as Harry said, "That sounds like the best option." And pulled out his headphones and phone, plugged them in, chose a song and closed his eyes and let the soft melodies carry him away...

 _There's three parts to love_

 _Or so I believe_

 _There's a part of you you lose_

 _And another you_ _receive_

 **AN: Not dead, I don't own anything. The Song at the end is All the Lights in the Sky by Area 11, or** **Bosozoku** **Symphonic Movement IV if** **you're** **a pretentious twat. Tata.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry jolted slightly as he felt a hand shake him awake. He opened his eyes quickly to see that Angela was hovering over him with her phone lit up, a document loaded. She said with a soft voice, "Rise and shine sleepyhead. We've got the papers and we feel it wouldn't be right to not let you see your freedom being signed."

Harry mumbled a "Thanks" as he stretched his spine out and stood up while tucking his headphones away into his pocket and pausing the song playing before scanning the darkened limo. Edward was playing some mobile game on a handheld and there appeared to be multiple bottles of soft drinks and light alcohols around him. Angela looked over to where Harry was looking and sighed. "Edward, what have I said about drinking on the job."

Edward looked up with slightly rosy cheeks and said. "But Angie! We got the boy back, what's there not to celebrate!"

Harry went up to him and, with a fluid motion, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, Prana enforcing his arm. "My freedom is on the line here. There's a very real possibility that they won't sign the papers and I'll stay with the Dursleys, so grow up and get sobered up."

Harry let go of Edward's hair and walked out of the limousine with an icy look on his face. It appeared that Edward was much less mature than he was when it came to business like this. The two still in the limousine, well they still hadn't moved yet. Edward looked into his reflection in the window and had a look of shame on his face. He knew that he wasn't supposed to drink on the job but...He just found his late best friends son after 7 years of him being missing and he was about to get custody of him!

Angela, on the other hand, looked astonished. She saw that Harry was a pretty refined boy, the way he walked and the way he talked confirmed this. But he was so different then she expected of him. When she first saw Harry when he was a baby she thought he would be a happy, care-free child that would go out and play with all the others and not have to worry about his future.

Harry turned back to the two while he was just down the drive. His face had lost a bit of the ice but his voice had just become agitated. "Are we going to get those signed or not? We have nearly 4 hours to get to london, work out my finances and shop before we have to meet the SIx."

Angela shook herself slightly before grabbing Edward and pulling his ear to her mouth. Her voice was as deadly and aggressive as her first friends temper could go. She whispered, "Edward, if we lose Harry again I swear upon Lily's grave I'll make sure everybody in the Six knows about your drinking habit."

Edward gulped a little before whispering a quiet, "Yes." And with that being said Angela walked out of the Limo and caught up with Harry. Edward sighed as he once more looked back into his reflection in the window. He saw that his eyes held the haunted look that seemed to be constantly present when he thought about what he lost. He steeled his resolve before patting himself down and brushing off any debris that may have accumulated on his clothes before walking out of the limousine. He had failed James before when he lost Harry while drowning himself in drink, and he'd be damned if he lost him again because of it.

Jogging up to the two he flinched before looking down at Harry. "Harry I'm...Sorry. It's just...I have a bit of a drinking problem. Ever since..."

Edward trailed off as he realised that this may not be the topic to discuss with your future ward until he saw Harry's face soften. "I understand, and I admit that I was...Out of line in my actions. But please, alcohol won't bring them back. When I discovered my talent for rewinding I thought I could bring them back, I couldn't. I cried for hours on end after that but then I realised, if I didn't live their lives as they gave them for me, then that would put their sacrifice to waste."

Harry looked between the two and asked them. "Please, I want to live for them but I can't have enough fun for three lives at the same time. Help me out?"

Angela and Edward looked between each other before Angela went down and hugged Harry in a crushing grip while Edward smiled at him with a renewed smile. He spoke up while Angela began to laugh while crying at the same time. "God dammit, I've been out-logicked by a kid, one related to James at that! Harry, I accept your proposition and as such. I bet you that I'll have a girlfriend by the end of the year!"

Harry laughed as he hugged Angela back before releasing her. "That's too easy for you, you're the most popular member of the Six and rich at that while you have a beautiful assistant helping you at all hours of the day."

Angela cuffed him on the back of the head while Edward looked at Angela appraisingly while blushing slightly. "Well how about this, we'll make it a race! I bet that I'll have a girlfriend before you have...lets say 3 girls smitten with you."

Harry laughed as Angela's eyes went deadly. She was about to tear into Edward before Harry said, "And what happens to the loser." He asked with a challenging glint in his eye.

Edward responded with equal vigor. "If you lose you have to publicly endorse my brand of underwear. Public television, the ad will run for 10 weeks."

Angela was about to tear into him before Harry responded. "If you lose, you have to publicly announce that you believe that I am your superior and endorse me as a more eligible bachelor than you to your entire fanclub, on public television, with the event being advertised beforehand."

Edward and Harry broke out into deep laughs while Angela looked flustered as the two shaked hands. "You're on old man."

Edward smiled as he said. "Enjoy being shown in only underwear on national T.V my boy."

Edward threw his arm down across Harry's shoulder as the two walked up to the door of Harry's house while Angela was ranting behind them about being irresponsible children with more money than brain cells.

Harry stayed silent as Edward knocked on the door to the house. Harry watched as the smile fell off his face and Angela lost all humor. Schooling himself into his 'home' attitude Harry felt his mouth contort into a line and his eyes went cold. The door handle moved, the door creaked open and Harry could see the face of Petunia Dursley look disgusted at his presence while she smiled sickly sweet at Edward. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

It was barely noticeable but Harry could feel Edward shudder slightly before saying in a business like tone that betrayed no happiness or any emotion for that matter. "Mrs Dursley I presume? We are here to talk to you or your husband about the scholarship available for Harry Potter in terms of the International Savior Association and his Prana, which has been recorded as an S-Rank."

Petunia paled while she looked down at the boy she had shunned and hated for all the time he had spent on the earth. With a shaky voice she asked, "A...are you certain? Maybe it could have been my son Dudley?"

Edward tensed and struggled to keep his voice even as he said tersely. "I am certain that it is young Harry here. I would thank you to refrain from questioning my abilities again Mrs Dursley."

Mrs Dursley flinched as she said meekly, "Of course of course. Please come in, would you like something to drink?"

Edward calmed himself as he said. "No thank you, I hope that this will take no longer than it needs to."

Petunia scurried in as she went to the living room. She sat down while shaking horribly as Edward and Harry went and sat down across from her while Angela stood beside the two silently. "Now then. As I was saying Harry has qualified for the International Accelerated Savior Program, or IASP. This is a very exclusive program, there is only one child within the council other than Harry who has qualified and is undergoing it as of this moment."

Harry perked up at this as he absorbed this information. He always wondered what it would be like to have a friend his own age. He quieted down as Edward glanced a look at him that told him to stay put.

Petunia giggled nervously. "Oh my, that is quite the achievement isn't it."

Edward didn't let up as he layed on the facts. "Due to Harry's incredible levels of Prana it is prudent that we act on this as soon as possible. Furthermore due to various circumstances I believe that moving Harry's legal guardian-ship to the state would prevent a large amount of disruption to your family during the legal phase of Harry's transfer."

Petunia froze there, she was already frazzled by the man's quick explanation and the idea, the concept of being rid of the leech that had sucked their family dry. "Oh, well I'm certain that young Harry wouldn't pass up this opportunity. Who are we to hold him back? Where do I sign?"

Harry was almost hurt by her statement, almost. He was so close to freedom, so close to being sent to a place where he belonged. He watched as Angela held out the document on her phone and a stylus for Petunia to take.

It was almost insane at how fast she jotted her name down on the dotted line. It was as if they didn't care about him, oh wait...Harry watched as Angela retook the phone and jotted down her own name before handing it over to Edward who did the same before handing it to Harry.

Harry looked down at the dotted line where he was about to put down his name. This was it, his freedom to be better, to be powerful was here! He readjusted the stylus in his hand and with a fluid motion he wrote down his name. There were no trumpets, no fanfare, no marching band in Harry's head, but only silence. The silence that had engulfed his mind for so long had not changed, it was...serene, almost, at how at peace Harry felt.

Before he could have a chance to revel in it a bit more Angela gently took the phone from his now loose grasp while Edward said. "A pleasure, Mrs Dursley. Oh and one more thing, when you signed that document you relinquished all control over Harry and his Assets to me and my assistant here. James and Lily send their regards."

Petunia was more than shocked, she...that freak kept company like this! The stress of the situation, what Vernon would think, the money they could have earned, all of it was gone from her mind as she fell back into the chair and fell silent.

Edward stood up and outstretched his hand for Harry to take. Harry reached out, picturing the famous picture of Adam taking God's hand for a moment, and grabbed Edward's hand as the man in question smiled at him warmly. Harry felt himself being pulled up softly as he once again thought about the potential friend he could find in the one other person in the program.

Once they all left the house the three breathed a sigh of relief. Harry looked over at Edward with a hopeful glint in his eye. "Answers, now."

Edward chuckled as Angela merely shook her head with a smile on her face. Edward placed his hand on Harry's opposite shoulder and started to proclaim with a showman like voice. "My young friend, Japan is a place of culture, a place of powerful warlords, and a place of beautiful women."

Angela's eyes narrowed as Edward and Harry flinched away from her. Undeterred however, Edward continued. "A young lady, the sister to a friend of mine, is the girl in question. Golden hair, innocent smile, a desire to protect others. Her name? Maya Shimon, and you Harry are the one for her I'm telling you. The Dark Apprentice of ice, heart melted by the Child of Light? Sounds good doesn't it?"

Edward actually stopped as Angela hit him upside the head as Harry pondered this. He was expecting to find a friend, maybe someone who he could share his secrets with but this is something unprecedented...but possible? Harry shook himself as he realised that he was questioning his resolve, he had a bet to win and fortune favours the bold.

Turning back to Edward who was being chewed out by Angela. "While the headlines sound positively divine, I think that a first meeting would be the better course of action rather then throwing ourselves at the altar. Make no mistake however Edward, the country will never get to see me in my underwear without a fight!"

Edward and Angela stopped for a moment as Edward looked pretty scared at the same time. "Y...you were serious about the bet?"

Harry smirked as he laid it on thick. "Every word Eddy boy, why? Chicken?"

Edward now look freaked out as Angela burst out laughing as they made their way back to the limousine. Harry looked at Angela questioningly, she responded while still laughing. "H-he was challenged to the same thing by your father. They went down to the local nightclub and Edward had to get a girl to take him outside before James could drink himself to sleep. James thought that he was in for a challenge, he was a pretty strong drinker, but he got to his 17th beer before Edward was taken outside...by security!"

Harry also started laughing as Edward blushed like the sun. They all climbed into the limousine as Angela told the driver their destination. Harry sat down across from Edward and looked into the fridge, grabbed a coke for himself and a beer for Edward before closing the door and throwing the beer to Edward with a "Think Fast."

Edward was caught off guard but still grabbed the beer due to years of reflexive training. "Um Harry? Didn't we just talk about drinking."

Harry looked back at him with a look in his eyes like he was dumb while Angela looked inquisitively at him while sitting down. "Ed, the hard part's done and you're not drowning your memories this time. It would be a shame to not celebrate, but we do it together alright? You want anything Angie?"

Edward looked down at the can in his hands and pondered this. It was true that when he drank he did it alone, and he thought back to the times with James and when he was just allowed to have a bit of fun. He looked back at Harry who was rummaging for some strawberry cider for Angela and smiled. 'Well, the kid's not wrong. What's the point of winning at something if you can't celebrate?'

He popped open the can and took a drag from it as Harry did the same with his coke and Angela sipped the drink in her hands. And for the first time in a while, the beer tasted good.

He was only 3 cans into the drive before Harry refused him a fourth. Edward looked at him with a questioning glint in his eye. "What's up bartender? Our prana lets us keep sober even 20 cans into the night."

Harry finished his can of fanta this time as he grabbed all of the rubbish from around the room, including Angela's two ciders, and dumped them in the bin while saying. "I doubt you want to wet yourself in the accountant's office Eddy. Speaking of which we're only a couple of miles away from the office itself."

Edward blinked twice as he looked at his watch, 30 minutes had passed. Edward almost fell into shock as he realised that he would usually be about 15 cans in at this point but he had only just finished his third. He guessed the saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' was true.

Harry smirked as the drink finally made itself known in Edward's head as he quickly excused himself to the onboard toilet. He looked over to Angela who was looked so much happier at Edward's behavior. "Angela? What's got the glow in your cheeks?"

She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she said. "Harry, you don't know just how much you've helped Edward. If this trip was normal he would be in tears from the drink, but he's laughing like he used to. It's like he learned to laugh properly again, thank you."

Harry blushed as he scratched his cheek. "It's nothing really. And I'm sure I would be a pretty bad godson if I couldn't help him."

Angela looked at him with a shocked look. "Godson...?"

Harry steeled himself as he let out his emotions properly. "Angie, look at what you've done for me in the past 50 minutes. You told me about my parents, you freed me from the Dursleys, you are giving me the chance to become great. I don't know where my official godparents are right now but they haven't so much as visited me. I hope it's not too forward, but you should hold title, nobody else."

That was all Angela could take before she burst out in tears. All the nights crying over Lily and James' deaths, all the nights she watched as Edward drunk himself into an early grave, all the time spent wondering if Harry was even alive came rushing back to her as Harry stoked her back. Edward but stayed quiet at seeing Harry hugging Angela as she was letting her heart pour out.

He went over and lifted her chin to see her red eyes and said in a soft voice. "Cmon Angie. I know it's been tough and I've not helped, but we need you right now. There's nobody I would rather have to be helping Harry right now but you, so chin up, ok?"

Angela cracked a small smile and started to wipe her eyes before Harry offered her a tissue from a nearby compartment. After Angela had calmed down a bit they all left the limo, Edward next to Angela all the time, and walked out onto the streets of London. Harry was pretty starstruck to be honest, the businessmen speed walking around, the buses and cars beeping at each other, the families walking around.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he could see Edward pointing at a well-kept building about four houses along. Sticking close to the two Harry checked around his surroundings. In the distance above the crest of the hill he could see the iconic Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament beneath them. Harry remembered that the Savior HQ was just around that area and Oxford Street was not too far off from that. Before his thoughts could go any further they found themselves at the door of the offices.

Edward pushed the door open as casual as ever and motioned Harry in with Angela behind the two. The room was quite upper class, with golden trim across the ceiling with a simple chandelier lighting up the room. At the front there was a large desk with a very smart looking secretary typing on a flatscreen monitor with nice orderly piles of documents in front of her.

As they all walked up the woman sneered at the state of Harry's clothes before asking. "Welcome to Entour Accounting, do you have an appointment?"

Edward didn't even have a chance to respond before Harry spoke. "Harrison Potter, heir to the Potter family. Accompanied by Sir Edward Lampard and Angela Johnson. We are here to see about the will of James and Lily Potter with Accountant Stephan."

The woman seemed skeptical until Edward flashes his ID and motioned to the elevator and said. "Floor three, room 15."

Harry nodded to him before walking into the elevator with Edward and Angela in tow and pressed floor three. He sighed as he looked apologetically at Edward and Angela, "Sorry, instinct kicked in."

Edward just ruffled his hair a bit and asked. "No problem, I hate that one as well. What I want to know is what instinct makes that happen?"

Harry just shrugged and said. "I was the apprentice to one of the most feared magicians in the world and the brother to his wife. He had to put some people in their place when people mocked an 11 year old."

Edward looked inquisitive. "You said something about that in the school. You were...Shu Kagi, right?"

Harry responded with an upbeat voice. "Yep! I helped clean up after my master cast a spell that caused massive destruction. I have the ability to...Rewind time as it were, but I can only do it on a small scale right now."

Now Edward looked very interested. "That sounds like fun, could you demonstrate?"

Harry nodded in affirmation and pulled out his phone. Turning it on he showed that the power level had dropped to about 34%. Making sure that the two saw the number he placed it on the ground, flared his prana and began to chant.

"Spelling! Begin, and end. Impermanence plagues the world. I beg of you, master of time, I wish to end this madness. Return to your true state!

Reform: 5 Hours!"

Harry's hands glowed and so did the phone as a gust of wind blew through the elevator with no apparent fan blowing it. The phone began to warp and twist as the bar slowly filled back up until it settled on 79%, and stopped. The glowing flared for a moment before the air went still. Harry picked up the phone, relighted it and showed it to the two, who had looks of shock on their faces.

Edward was the first to drop out of his stupor as Harry pocketed the phone and jolted slightly as a bell ring, signaling that they were on the right floor. "Harry, as loathe as I am to admit it, I'm too old for any more shocks today."

Harry laughed as they all walked out of the elevator and turned on his heel and walked backwards. "It's pretty useful, especially when I felt like messing with Dudley."

Angela looked disapproving while Edward had a mischievous look on his face. "A pranker are ya? What have you done?"

Harry turned back to walk normally before smiling evilly. "Lets just say, Dudley now holds the title for oldest bedwetter."

Edward burst out laughing and even Angela looked amused as Harry remembered that glorious day. They all came up to room 15 and Edward knocked a small melody onto the door. Harry could hear a small grumbling behind the door and a pair of heavy footsteps coming towards them before the door opened. The face that appeared looked very old, with age lines predominant on the man's forehead and a fully grey, well kept beard adorning his chin.

He looked down at Edward and grunted before looking at Harry. His face contorted into a light smile before saying in a gruff voice while offering a hand. "It's been awhile since a Potter has been here, welcome back Master Harry."

Harry smiled back before taking the proffered hand and saying. "I hope our dealings will be just as fortuitous as the ones my parents made, I will do everything in my power to help grow the Potter wealth as high as it can go Mr Stephan."

The man laughed before shaking Harry's hand and motioning them all in. "Ha ha ha! You've got some of your mother in you my boy! She was the brains behind those two I'm telling you."

Harry chuckled as he took a seat in the semi-lavish office. He could see various tapestries of crests on the walls and filing cabinets lining the walls. Stephan sat down across from the three and adopted a business-like stance. "Now then, while it's good to see you all we have some business to discuss. Quite simply, the Potter fortune has done very well in the years leading up to you coming here. You're mother had a perfect eye for businesses that would do well and pushed to invest in them, and it payed."

Stephan then shuffled some papers and pulled one out before casting his eyes to the bottom. "1200% in fact. About 12 of the companies she invested in were booming successes and are now parts of massive corporations, I hope you know of Microsoft?"

Harry's mind stopped as he considered this new development. Microsoft, the biggest name in the technology world today, and his family had investments in that. "It's...quite surprising but if my mum had such an eye that just confirms it. What is the net-worth of my family and what funds are available to me?"

Stephan looked down at the files again and smiled. "Well, lets just say that we would need a defibrillator if we told you your net worth. When you reach your majority you will recieve control of your funds but your parents decided that it would fall to me and Angela to instruct you in Finance before that time. As for available funds, there is a schooling fund that could convince any university in the world to host you for your entire education. There is another account, however, that is signed off by your father with the instructions _Have Fun_."

Harry smiled while Edward and Angela looked intrigued. Harry tentatively asked, "And how much has my dad deemed fit for me to have fun with?"

Stephan looked him dead in the eye, "15 MIllions pounds."

Edward burst out laughing as Harry quailed under Angela's predatory eye. Turning back to Stephan he asked, "Ok then, my dad was psychotic. Is there anything else to do before I'm sent to shopping hell?"

Stephan sighed and chuckled before saying. "Nothing else to do, but don't be a stranger ok? It's been an honour Master Harry, you do your parents proud." and bringing out a rectangular card that had the logo of one of the crests Harry saw on the wall adorning the front of the card.

Harry nodded with a warm smile and took the card from Stephan's outstretched hand. With a final nod to Stephan Harry walked out with Angela and Edward beside him. Turning back to Angela he asked, "So...Oxford Street or do you have some other place in mind?"

Angela was about to answer before Edward stepped in. "Now hold your horses there, it's lunchtime and the Savior HQ has a fantastic cantine."

Angela looked put out before Harry struck up a conversation about exactly what he was thinking of getting. "So, if you get to choose clothes could I pick out some stuff?"

Angela looked surprised before responding. "What kind of stuff?"

"Wallet, watch, some toiletries that sort of thing."

The two talked as Edward despaired at the turn of conversation. Harry was surprised when he found himself in the limo with Angela and him arguing about the colour of the shirt he would wear to the meeting with the Six. Harry was convinced that he should be wearing something black with the gold trim of the Potter crest while Angela felt he should be wearing green to match with his eyes.

Edward looked at the two with amusement before weighing in himself. "I'm afraid I have to side with Harry on this one Angela. Remember there's going to be much more shopping to be done however, and you can get him into green swimwear if you want."

Harry looked betrayed as Angela smiled even wider. They all talked about the meeting until they reached the large, metallic gate that lead to the car park of the Savior HQ. Edward leaned out of the window and pressed his ID to a scanner which cause the gate to lift and allow entry.

They made their way through the complex, Edward leading the way with various staff bowing to him occasionally until they reached a large room, tables lining the floor with a large kitchen annex on the other side of the room. Taking Harry and Angela's orders Edward went off to go and get the food while Harry asked Angela something that was on his mind. "Angela, out of interest what savior academy do you think I should go too?"

Angela made a small noise in the back of her throat as she pondered it. "While keeping you in the UK would be preferable that would only limit your potential. America is a fine choice as well, but they have a requirement for all saviors trained in the states to swear fealty to their government. I would say the best option for S ranked saviors would be Akane Academy in Japan. It is well-equipped for a high-prana student and as Edward mentioned has the only other S ranked in training staying there, Maya Shimon."

Harry thought about it for a moment before asking, "And what are the chances of another S-Ranked being found this year?"

Angela looked apologetic and began to speak before the doors burst open, and in walked a man and a young lady. The man held himself with an easy poise that screamed hidden refinement, his hair a burgundy while his clothes were well kept and neatly ordered. The girl was just as pictured, but with a hint of sadness and reluctance. He seemed to recognise Edward and Angela as he went over to their table and said with a slightly happy voice. "Ah! Miss Johnson, how are you today."

Angela seemed a bit overwhelmed as she replied. "Mr Greengrass, I am well, thank you for asking. May I ask who the young lady is?"

He pulled the girl to the forefront from her position behind him. "This is my niece Daphne, she qualified for Accelerated training years ago but this was to be the time to start it. Say hello dear."

She had a quiet, aristocratic voice. "H-hello, I-I'm Daphne."

Angela smiled at her brightly. "Hello there Daphne, I'm Angela and this is Harry."

Harry didn't know what overtook him but when she extended her hand out to him he knew exactly what to do. Gently taking her hand he passed his lips over the back of her hand before retreating. "A pleasure, Miss Greengrass. Harry Potter, heir to the Potter Fortune at your service."

She giggled slightly before she went back behind her uncle. He looked appraisingly down at him before asking. "Potter eh? You wouldn't happen to be James and Lily's son would you?"

He looked back up at him as Edward made his way back to the table. "That I would be Mr Greengrass. I only discovered my heritage as of today however."

Daphne seemed to be shocked at this while Daniel looked apoplectic. "A son of the noble house of Potter not knowing of his heritage! Blasphemy! I assure you Mr Potter that the Noble House of Greengrass has no part in this."

Harry waved him of, saying. "Ah don't worry about that, my assets are doing fine and while my relatives are not my favorite people I have no quarrel with them now. Anyway did you know my parents?"

Daniel seemed to calm a little as Edward came up to them and said, "Daniel! How are you doing chap."

He smiled at him while saying. "Was doing well until I heard about the injustice to young Harry here. To answer your question Harry, you and Daphne were friends as children. It nearly got to a point where my sister and your mother nearly gave into a marriage contract between you two, you were so close."

Harry looked over at the blushing Daphne as the adults began talking and Daniel walked over to the kitchen. He tried to spark up a conversation, "Well I can't remember being a baby, I can see us being friends. What do you like in school?"

She seemed to blush harder as she quietly sat next to him. Harry nearly lost himself in her eyes as she readjusted her clothes. "I-I didn't go to school. My d-father had a tutor come in and teach me."

Harry felt his heart go out to her. He may have loved the free space but it looked like it had done a number on her. "Huh, I think you would have done well in school. You hold yourself well, you could have been the queen of the school with no effort."

She shied away as she mumbled a thanks to him before beginning to eat the food that had been placed in front of her by her uncle who sat down next to the other adults and struck up a conversation with Edward. Harry turned back to his meal, feeling self-conscious when he saw how elegant Daphne was while eating and begun to eat as well.

When he was finished he looked up to see that Daphne was looking at him with curious eyes. He shot a smile at her and was pleased when she did the same. Looking over at the adults he saw that Angela was looking impatient while Daniel and Edward were talking about some autographing they should be doing. Harry stood up and spoke up above the two when they took a small break in their talking. "Hey Ed, how about you stay here while me and Angela head out and do our shopping."

He saw that Daphne had perked up at the word 'Shopping' and Harry turned back to her. "I could use another opinion if you have nothing else to do Daphne."

Daniel slapped Harry on the back as he smiled at the two. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry! You have about 3 and a half hours until the Six get here, why don't me and Edward go and organise some stuff while you all head out?"

Angela looked happy that her boredom was about to be alleviated and Daphne seemed more happy then before. "A-are you sure? I'm not the best..."

Harry offered her a hand to pull herself up while saying. "Well, no time like the present to start learning. Oxford is only a couple of minutes away right Angela?"

Angela thought for a moment before saying with a cheshire grin on her face. "Oh? We have _plenty_ of time to get to Oxford and back. And trust me Daphne, Harry will be quite helpful as a dress-up doll."

Harry may have been scared by Angela's smile, but Daphne's made him feel like he may or may not make it out alive…

AN: Hey look another chapter quick. Too fast or naw? Welp its gona make Harry Moroha's apprentice in another way so buckle up, you horny buggers they're 8. I don't own anything but a box of Maltesers downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked back into the cantine, his arms like chains of iron as he sat back down on to the merciful coolness of the bench while placing down the 5 bags he was carrying while the two women behind him were sporting a single bag each and several new accessories. Harry felt his arms thank him as they were no longer burdened under the weight of the 4 outfits he somehow came out of Oxford Street with. He could see the sympathetic looks of the men on the street as he walked into the street to start his shopping, naive and unknowing of his future plight.

Harry looked down at the black watch that now adorned his wrist and saw that he had about an hour until he was supposed to be meeting with the Six. Looking over at the two he asked Angela who was admiring a new set of earrings that Daphne had picked out when Harry had opened his funds to her. "Hey Angela, is there a place to relax in privacy around here?"

She looked up at him and said. "There's dormitories around here. If you head down a couple of floors to 3rd and use the signs you should be able to drop your name and get a room for a while."

Nodding to her he picked up his 5 bags, reinforcing them with Prana now that he was not out in public and walked out of the room while Daphne had a brilliant smile shooting at his back. Angela saw her face and asked slyly, "So, what do you think of Harry?"

She looked up at her, the smile still on her face. "He's nice, it's like he knows what it's like to be oppressed while being able to still smile under it all."

Angela thought about this for a moment. If Harry had really been under the roof of the Dursleys, and he had the memories of the apprentice to the Dark Lord of all people, what must he be like underneath?

Harry smiled as he collapsed into the chair by the desk in the bland dormitory he had been lead to by the secretary to the male dormitories. Looking around he saw that it was a beautiful bland room with only the necessities and a small en suite bathroom, a bed and a desk with chair to its name. Rifling through his bags he found all of the effects he had managed to get from a tech store he had managed to convince Angela and Daphne to allow him into. He pulled out the new, high quality headphones and Laptop he had bought and loaded up the laptop after plugging it into the wall and went over to the showers, leaving the tech to charge.

He saw that there were a couple of necessities like soap, a couple razors for shaving, shampoo and toilet roll but nothing too fancy. Harry remembered the various aftershaves he had picked up on Daphne's recommendation and other aerosols and got to work taking the first long shower he had ever remembered.

Forty minutes later Harry heard a knock on his door as the voice of Angela rung out from the hallway. "Harry, you dressed?"

Harry looked over himself and saw that he was ready to go. "Yeah, you can come in."

The door clicked as Angela came in and whistled. "You know, Daphne needs her wits around her during the meeting too."

Harry blushed as he put away the laptop he had been setting up. "She is quite nice isn't she?"

Angela smiled coyly as she leaned down at him. "Oh my, has the Dark Prince found his princess?"

While Harry did think that Daphne was one of the cutest and nicest people he had met he remembered his thoughts while showering. He didn't need to be alone but he really didn't have the time to do all of his studies, defeat metaphysicals and give Daphne the attention she deserved. "Maybe one day, but I don't think I need to rush the matter."

Angela shook her head and said. "We should get moving so we can get there fast enough, Edward is in there currently with them. Oh, by the way, be careful of the Russian member."

Harry was about to ask her meaning before she motioned him to hurry up. "Come on now, you're staying here tonight while me and Edward leave for Japan so you can leave your stuff here."

Harry checked himself to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and walked out. "So give me the rundown on what I should be doing."

Angela looked down and thought for a moment. "You can't ask for too much from France or Russia, Russia definitely. You could make friends with America and Japan easily and you know that Britain would bend over for their new prodigy. Do not, and I won't repeat this, do anything to insult China, they are already angry with us for a few metaphysicals crossing the border out of the country and attacked their allies in Africa. Oh, and please try and help out Daphne if she needs it ok?"

Harry nodded and started to plan out what he would do in the meeting. If he managed to keep quiet and leave off the show-boating then he should have no problems with France and Russia. Japan would probably be the best option for schooling and that should be his priority when it came to current objectives. He had no inside knowledge on China and America and so he has to keep quiet apart from the start, maybe if America is more friendly then he thought he would try and start relations.

Looking at his watch he saw there was 7 minutes until he was due to see the Six as the two arrived at the large door that lead to the conference room of the Six. Angela rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry love, you'll be fine."

With that she walked out of the waiting room as Daphne and Daniel walked in. Daphne took one look at him and blushed so much harder than she had 4 hours prior. Daniel walked up to him with Daphne in tow and asked with a jovial tone, "Ah Harry! You look splendid, no doubt your father is looking down with pride. Do you have a plan set out?"

Harry smiled up at the man. "Cordiality with France and Russia, friendly with Japan and maybe America, boring with China."

Daniel let out a deep laugh as he clapped him on the back. "Very good, now then Daphne, do you have everything you need?"

She looked up at him and Harry got the first good look at her since she entered the room. He hair was cleaned and fell back down her head to her waist while her outfit looked like it was designed by the best designer from 18th century England. "Yes uncle."

He smiled, with a hint of sadness, and patted her on the head. "Good luck, see you tomorrow."

With that Daniel walked out of the room with the same casual refinement he seemed to always wear. Harry looked over to Daphne and motioned her over with a smile when she started to look nervous. When she sat down Harry asked her, "You ok Daphne? Nervous?"

She started to shake. Harry wasn't very experienced with crying women but he knew that emotions were not the best thing to lose control of when about to go into a meeting with 6 of the most powerful people in the world. Grabbing her hand in his he told her soothingly, "Hey now, you are one of the prettiest, smartest girls I know. Countries will be clamouring to have you in their academies, and me and Edward will be there to put them in their place if they have a go at you."

She looked up shyly, "R-really?"

Harry pulled her into a hug, "Really really. Now then, let's knock em dead."

With that he stood up and pulled Daphne to her feet. He saw that there was only a minute to go until they were supposed to go in. Calming himself he took Daphne's hand once more as the doors were pushed open by two people inside.

The room inside was relatively dark, with the only light coming from the massive screen that spanned most of the floor in the room. 6 figures were on an elevated platform surrounding the room, which was heptagonal. Focusing his eyes Harry saw that there were two chairs a few steps in front of the screen. Walking in with confidence Harry let go of Daphne's hand as they both sat down in the slightly lavish chairs and looked up towards the figures.

One of them spoke up with a voice that Harry had grown accustomed to over the past day. "Harrison Potter and Daphne Greengrass, during the British Savior Testing earlier today you were ranked at S level for your Pranatic levels, is this correct?"

Harry spoke up for himself, "Yes, as performed by Sir Edward Lampard."

Daphne spoke up in a quiet voice, but more ladylike than before, "Yes, as performed by my uncle Daniel Greengrass, and confirmed by British Savior HQ."

Before anybody else had a chance to talk the French representative spoke up. A man with a battle scar going down his angular cheek. "I have concerns about the legitimacy of the test. Our British peer has personal connections to Mr Potter and Daniel Greengrass has familial relations with Ms Greengrass. I wish to move for allowing all representatives to test their prana for themselves as to verify their claims."

Harry spoke up with a confident voice. "I have no objections to this."

Daphne tailed him again. "As do I."

It was the American representative that spoke up. A beautiful woman with blond hair and tanned skin. "It is only fair, and the children have consented. I second this movement."

Hands were raised and Edward spoke up again. "Harry, Daphne, if you would?"

With that Harry stood up and offered Daphne his hand which she took with a ladylike nod and turned back to their audience. Harry gathered himself and with a 'whoosh', his body was covered with the robes of Shu Kagi, made of pure prana. He shot a look at Daphne who was dressed in a darkened robe, similar to that of his sister in the past.

One by one the representatives came down and examined them. Harry kept up his prana and held firm, even as the Chinese representative sneered at him before going back. When the American representative came up to him he was caught off guard when she squealed and started to coo over the two. Edward sighed exasperatedly and spoke up, "Arlene, please refrain from cooing over the children before ending the session."

She pouted and whined, "But they're so cute together!"

Harry saw an opportunity and went in for his secondary objective. "While we thank you for your kind words, perhaps it would be best to speak after the current proceedings?"

France, Russia and even China nodded approvingly at his conduct while Daphne blushed slightly at Arlene's words. The rest of them made their way around, with Japan saying, "You do Britain proud."

They all returned to their seats and Edward cleared his throat. "And now that you have all affirmed their unusual levels of prana, we move onto the topic of what is to be done with them."

Japan spoke up, a young looking man with no defining features. "I believe that they are eligible for the Accelerated Training Program. Their levels of prana are too big to ignore as of this stage."

Russia spoke at this, a cruel looking woman in a red dress. "I do not believe Russia will be conducive to the children's education, and will not contribute."

France lit up at this, "France is not suited to handle such gifted children, and as such will withdraw from the running."

China spoke with a cold voice, "China has no intention to harbour the children, and will not open our doors."

America stood up at this, "Well, looks like it's Japan, Britain and America left. America is open to the children, and we offer any of our academies to them."

Edward spoke up before she could talk again. "I have discussed this with Harry, and we both believe that Britain is less equipped to deal with children like them, and will not open their doors out of respect for our remaining two peers."

Japan stood and said. "Japan is also open to the children, our own Maya Shimon is currently at Akane Academy of Japan and it could be beneficial for all of the children to form bonds at the academy. I hope this is not too much of a problem America?"

Arlene pouted and moved to negotiate, perhaps just for the sake of it. "While that is disheartening for America we agree that it would be the best course of action. As a result we ask that our own Sophie Mertesacker receives additional funding however and that the two children agree to meet with her once a month at the least."

Japan agreed to this before looking down at the two. "Are you agreeable to this? We are willing to offer a standard education along with Savior training for the two of you alongside accommodations separate from the dormitories should you wish?"

Harry pondered this while Daphne spoke up, seemingly knowing what she wished for already. "I graciously accept your offer Japan, and I believe accommodations could be spoken about at a later date."

Harry nodded at her and added. "I am also agreeable, I believe that we should have some interaction with the japanese culture and language beforehand as to not insult our classmates however."

Japan nodded while smiling. "That is acceptable, tomorrow we can move you to the Shimon Manor in Japan as to allow you to acquaint yourself with the final peer in your age group."

Edward smiled as he stretched his back. "Okay then everybody, that appears to be all for today. As per usual the transcript, recording and other pertinent information will be forwarded to all of your assistants for processing and archiving. Session dismissed."

And with that all of them stood up and left the room. Harry saw Arlene coming over and grabbed Daphne's hand. "Hi there you two! My name's Arlene Highbury, but just call me Arly okay?"

Harry was slightly overwhelmed but managed to reply, "Nice to meet you too Arly. I'm Harry and this is Daphne."

She squealed again and begun to fuss over Daphne. "Oh you're such a cutie! And with Harry you look like a perfect little mage with her prince by her side, you two could conquer the world."

Harry took a moment to assess the situation. It was about 8pm and most of the amenities would be closing soon, maybe in about an hour. Looking back to the two he said, "Perhaps this would be best continued tomorrow, you staying around Arly?"

She pouted a bit before replying. "Fraid not, got to get back to the States before riots start and they call for blood. But Angie has my number so don't be a stranger okay? You're always welcome at the States, both of you."

Harry thanked her as did Daphne before they both sat down in their chairs they waited in. Looking over at Daphne she seemed to be pretty pleased but still nervous. "You ok Daphne? That was pretty intense."

She looked up at him and smiled at his concern. "I'm fine, it's just that I really need to get into an academy, and Japan was my first choice so it was really important we made a good impression."

Speaking of which Harry saw Edward and the Japanese representative coming their way. Edward came up to the two and dragged them up. "Good job you two, but the night isn't over yet! This is my friend Ando from Japan, and if we get all of the boring stuff done tonight we can move you to Japan for the rest of the summer."

Ando himself nodded to the two, before speaking in a polite voice. "An honour. If we retire to the comfort rooms we can get the details sorted out and you two can get to bed and me, Angela and Edward can be on our way."

Harry and Daphne nodded their consent and followed the two down towards the southern wing of the complex. Eventually they all ended up at a wooden, modern room with a T.V and a couple of sofas in the middle facing each other. Ando and Edward took their seats on one while Harry and Daphne took the other. Ando was the first to speak, "Well then, let's get down to business shall we? Do you two want separate dorms or ones in the normal complex?"

Harry spoke first. "I'll take normal dorms, no need to alienate myself from the rest of the student body."

Daphne spoke in a quieter voice. "I-I'd like to have separate dorms. My family will be able to pay if it's a problem."

Ando made a noise and said. "Well, as you are underaged it would be against the school's code of conduct to have you alone. How about you join Ms Shimon as her roommate? It would fulfill the criteria and have you separated from the rest of the student body."

Daphne nodded and Ando wrote something down on a pad of paper. Looking back up he asked again. "Do you want to spend the summer in Japan? We could easily have you flown over by midnight on one of the private jets owned by the Savior HQ?"

Harry nodded while Daphne shook her head. Harry was pretty put out but he understood her wishes. Ando looked over at Harry and smiled, "Ah Mr Potter. We could easily have a tour guide assigned to you over the summer to get yourself acquainted?"

"Maybe someone who also stays at the school over the summer? It would be a good chance to start making friends."

Ando seemed to ponder this before asking again. "You mean to have young Maya as your guide? That would be the best course of action."

With that he jotted down the details on his pad and stood up. "Well then, you will fly at midnight in four hours. If you sleep on the flight you would be able to be awake for most of the night to get yourself unpacked."

Harry nodded his consent and stood as well. "A pleasure Mr...?"

Ando laughed and offered Harry his hand. "It's Ando to you."

Harry smiled and took his hand. "Harry then, Mr Potter is in 9 years."

They all stood with Edward and Ando moving off towards the small hangar for jets and Harry and Daphne were left in the corridor. Harry turned towards Daphne and said. "Well, today's been fun. I'll see if I can't talk to you online okay?"

Daphne nodded, stopped for a moment before steeling herself, and stepped up on her toes and kissed Harry's cheek before rushing away. Harry was left stunned, the girl he had spent the day with had just kissed him on the cheek before rushing away. "Damn, what does that mean..."

Harry shook himself, pulled out his headphones and walked back towards the dormitories. He had only four hours until his flight so he could probably grab something from the Canteen before going to pack up. He walked through the halls with a spring in his step and a fast tempo playing in his ear.

 _3.5 hours later_

Harry was startled as he heard a knock on his door. He called out for whoever it was to come in. A young man, maybe 20 to 24 appeared behind the door and asked. "Excuse me Mr Potter, but your flight is waiting for you. I've been told you might need some help with your bags?"

Harry nodded gratefully and helped the man load the bags onto the cart the man had brought and walked alongside him toward the hangar. Harry walked out into the warm summers air and whistled at the jet that was supposed to take him to Japan. Edward had really spared no expense. Helping the man pull all of the luggage into the jet he walked in and buckled himself down with the help of the kindly pilot and made himself comfortable. The pilot told him with a kind voice. "We're going to be in the air for about 7 hours, so make yourself comfortable ok? Master Edward has had refreshments put aboard so help yourself and try not to eat too much as it will be dinner time in Japan where the Shimon family will be hosting you as a sign of goodwill."

Harry thanked him. "Thank you mister, I'll be sure to put in a good word with Edward."

He smiled at Harry and returned to the cockpit. Harry felt as the Jet began to rumble for a moment before moving out towards the runway. He looked out through the window and sighed as he felt himself being lifted up into the air, and pulled out his headphones and began to listen to his music as he fell asleep.

 _Under the ice_

 _Taught and Deformed in the mist_

 _Of a_ _struggling_ _, suffering twist_

 _..._

 **An: GG, I own nothing, The song was Override A from area 11. Also damn I love this anime, need to read the books. Don't expect anything but chapter 5 is on its way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up as he heard a loud ding echo throughout the cabin. He stretched his back as he looked out of the window and saw the lush plains of Japan sprawling out underneath him. Pulling out his headphones he looked around and saw that everything was still in place and then he heard a voice ring out from a speaker. "Mr Potter, we are landing at Tokyo Airport imminently, please turn off all devices and prepare for landing. It is currently 5:30PM here and Akane Academy is only a short walk away."

Harry turned off all of his electrics and waited for the plane to touch down. It was slightly bumpy on the runway but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Standing up when the plane eventually landed Harry thanked the pilot and walked out with all of his bags now in a neat case that he was carrying behind him. Walking into the main terminal he saw a large man with a sign that said 'Harry Potter' waiting by the exit. Harry walked over and asked him. "I am Harry Potter."

He sighed thankfully and shook Harry's hand. "Hello, I...sent from Shimon-sama."

Harry waved him off and motioned for him to follow on. The man seemed thankful that he didn't need to talk too much and grabbed Harry's shoulder and lead them towards the car park. Heaving his luggage into the trunk Harry sat down in the back seat of the car and stayed silent as the man started to drive towards the Shimon Manor. Harry looked out of the window at the bright neon lights of Tokyo and the bustling crowd of people making their way home.

It seemed like only five minutes when the car stopped outside of a large, lavish manor. As Harry walked out of the car the man stopped him. "Luggage stays, go to room."

Harry thanked him and walked up to the front door of the manor. The door was a large double door with ornate wooden carvings lining the border. Knocking three times Harry watched as the door swung open and an old man with greying hair in a butler's uniform asked, "Hello, welcome to Shimon Manor. Am I to presume you are Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and said with his aristocrat voice. "I am, it is an honour to be here."

The man motioned him in and instructed him. "Please wait here Master Potter, Mistress Mari will be here momentarily."

Harry did as instructed and looked around the room. It was a large hallway, with different depictions of battles and portraits lining the royal red walls. Harry waited some more and turned when he heard a small voice ring out through the room. "Hi there!"

There was a girl at the other end of the corridor. Her hair was golden blond and her face had a youthful innocence to it. Harry remembered Edward's words about Maya Shimon and decided to follow his father's instructions. Flourishing his bow Harry walked up to her, offered her his hand and kissed it when she took his hand. Straightening his back he spoke with an awestruck voice. "There can only be one person this could be. Golden hair, youthful smile, beautiful complexion, Maya Shimon if I'm correct?"

She giggled and responded. "Yes, I am. You're Harry Potter from the UK right?"

Harry continued his little game. "Ah yes, I am from the humble town of Little Whinging. But with such radiance, how could I stay away?"

Her giggle was comparable to Daphne's in terms of how Harry felt inside at it. She took his hand in hers and lead him off. "Welcome to Shimon Manor. My sister is waiting in the dining room, so I was sent."

Harry dropped his facade and became much more relaxed. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

She started to look pretty down. "There's a lot of things to do in town. But I'm not allowed to go out without a friend and all of the time the students are busy..."

Harry squeezed her hand and brought her close and whispered conspiratorially. "Well then, me, you and Daphne who's still in the UK will have to go out together then."

Maya lit up at this. "Really! We can be friends?"

Harry nodded and said. "Yep, Daphne's even going to be your roommate. I'm just gonna stay in the normal dorms."

She pouted for a bit and then asked. "But you'll come over and help me study right, please please pleeeeeease?"

Harry had a little firework go off in his heart as he saw her pleading face. "Of course I will. It's just where I'm going to sleep and relax. And remember, you're always welcome if you want to come over."

She cheered as she opened a large door they had come up to. Inside there was an older version of Maya sitting at the table seemingly waiting for them. When she looked up she smiled at the two and waved them over. "Hi there, Harry Potter right?"

Harry nodded, instantly feeling at ease with the woman. "Yes, thank you for having me Ms Shimon."

She just smiled and waved him off, "It's no problem. It's great to see that the only other S-Ranked children are all going to be in the same school, especially mine."

The two sat down as a waiter came in and placed down starters and drinks for the three. After they had finished Harry struck up a conversation with the elder Shimon. "So, what does the school offer us?"

She swallowed another mouthful of her drink before talking. "Well, we have a few activities and the gym is always open to everybody. The main draw is probably the classes however, speaking of which you and Ms Greengrass will be joining the new year as special pupils."

Harry nodded while Maya seemed to despair. "Wait, I won't be able to join them?"

Mari smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry Maya, you haven't reached the right level of standard education yet to join them."

Maya seemed to begin to cry before Harry grabbed her hand. Soothingly he said into her ear while rubbing her hand with his thumb, "C'mon Maya, it's not like you'll be missing much. We'll still be studying together, class together or not."

She seemed still pretty upset so Harry whispered into her ear again. "If you really want to be in the class though, I could rush you through it."

She gasped before asking in an excited voice. "Really! I promise to work really really hard okay."

Harry nodded before grinning slyly. "Don't think it'll be fun though. If you want to go up a couple of years in a summer, you need to put your mind to it."

Mari seemed skeptical. "Do you really think you would be able to get Maya through the next 1 and a half years of school in a summer?"

Harry nodded while saying. "Please, if there's one thing that I learned from my classmates, it's that a kid can do anything with a teacher and a drive."

Mari seemed to enjoy his challenging words. "Well then, if you manage to have Maya up to the level of work expected of the First years, then she may join your class as an additional pupil."

Harry nodded and turned back to Maya who was nearly vibrating in excitement. "We start in two days, 8am come to my dorm with your books and stationery. We will eat at midday and break for 30 minutes before continuing until 4pm."

Maya seemed to be pretty shocked at the times until she realised that she agreed to it before and nodded. Harry turned back to Mari who was looking at the two with a smile, "Expect her to be sitting her exams by the week before term starts. I've taken my education very seriously and Maya will not slack under my tutelage, so expect her to sleep early."

Mari nodded and turned back to a more light subject. "So what do you enjoy doing Harry?"

Harry responded with a care-free voice, like he hadn't just taken on a massive challenge."I'm not that bad with technology, got my first laptop...yesterday and I scavenged a phone when I was young and repaired it. Music is really my only luxury I'm that into, apart from practicing magic."

The conversation continued like that until Harry felt a small ringing in his pocket at the end of the main course. Excusing himself he walked out of the room and pulled out his phone and found that it was Angela calling him. Pressing 'Accept' he drew the phone to his ear and said, "Hi Angela, whats up?"

He could hear her voice come through, still slightly groggy from the plane trip. "Hey Harry, you get to Shimon manor ok?"

"Yhea, Maya's pretty nice and I've agreed to push her through a year and a half through tutalage to get her into the class."

He could hear her laugh before yawning. "Always ready to save the damsel in distress eh? I heard about what Daphne ended the night with you little cat you."

Harry blushed and tried to refute. "T-that was just a friendly farewell, nothing else too it okay! Now it sound like you need to get to sleep, off to bed, don't let Edward take all the blankets."

Angela spluttered in indignation before Harry hung up, pushed the phone into his pocket and walked back in. Mari smiled at him as Maya began digging into her strawberry icecream. "So who was that?"

Harry responded while sitting back down at the table. "Angela from the British HQ. She is my legal guardian as of yesterday and just wanted to make sure I got here okay."

Mari nodded and began to eat her souffle and Harry drunk his cola, he never saw the appeal of overly-sweet desserts. Perhaps it was from his former sister's teaching but he found that drinks were much more pleasant to the body. After they had all finished Maya stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the door, "Cmon! You should see your room."

Harry felt refreshed by her enthusiasm and turned back to Mari. "Thank you for dinner Ms Shimon, I hope that we will be able to speak at a later date?"

She nodded and said with a warm voice. "Of course Mr Potter, welcome to Akane Academy. One more thing however, the school still has a week left until we break for summer, so please be aware of any students not going on early holiday."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away by Maya. He didn't even have a chance to look around as he was pulled through the door and away towards the large, modern complex of the dormitories. Now that he was in private with Maya, he felt the need to mess with her again. As she was moving up the steps towards the dorms he pulled her hand back, causing her to fall backwards into his arms as he scooped her up into a bridal carry and made his way up at a more easy pace.

Maya laughed merrily as she struggled in his arms but he didn't give an inch as he said. "Now my lady, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk for yourself."

She gave up and threw her arms around his neck as he lead them in. He might have gotten strange looks if anybody was around but it seemed like the few remaining students were still out for dinner. Following Maya's directions he found himself at a bland door with the number '1779' on it. Taking the key from Maya he asked, "Oh? You've had access to my room have you?"

She blushed and said, "Maybe, want me to stay?"

Harry laughed and put her down on her feet. "Hold it there tiger, your sister is pretty scary as is."

Turning the key in the lock Harry pushed open the door to see a well lit room. Beige walls and a large oak desk were central points along with the double bed and window. Harry saw that there was also a chest of drawers and a wardrobe which upon further inspection, already had his clothes put away into. Turning back to Maya who was lying on his bed, "You know, I think this calls for some shopping."

She bounced up and grabbed his hand. "Can I help pleeeeeease?"

He laughed and fell down onto the bed. "Sure, but I limit the amount of girly stuff okay?"

She nodded and jumped up. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was closing in on 8pm, and looked up at Maya. "You want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I've been around here for ages, I know my way back."

With that she pounced him for a hug once more, stood up again and skipped out the room. Looking back at his laptop that was situated on the desk he figured, 'Well, might as well make up a plan for Maya.'

With that Harry turned off the lights, sat down at the desk and began to create a lesson plan that would give Maya an understanding of 1 and a half years in a summer. 'God, what I will do to not lose a bet...'

 _Timeskip, Morning_

Harry awoke to a banging on his door. Looking down at himself he saw that he was still at his desk, with his laptop whirring furiously at him after a night of working. He looked over the document he had produced and saw that everything was in line before going to greet the person at the door. Opening the door he saw the cheery face of Maya along with Mari Shimon looking at him worriedly, Maya was the first to speak. "Harry! What happened to you."

Popping out his spine with a stretch Harry spoke with a groggy voice. "A night making a lesson plan for a summer will do that to you."

Maya seemed apologetic while Mari looked pretty shocked. "You're taking this seriously aren't you?"

Harry smiled carefreely, "I've seen potential, and it's a good chance to start learning the language. Maya is an experience-based learner, so it would be best if we learned outside in practical examples."

She smiled down at him before telling him, "Well try not to fall asleep to quickly, I've decided to introduce you to the student body at the final assembly so at 2:30PM could you be presentable in your school uniform?"

Harry nodded as she left while Maya let herself in. She plonked herself down at his bed as he went towards the bathroom. Poking his head around the frame he asked her, "Hey Maya, don't go looking at the lesson plan would you? I've got some surprises ready and it would be a shame to let them go to waste. Meanwhile be a dear and grab my uniform please."

With that he went back around the frame and Maya could hear the shower turning on. She inhaled briefly as she thought about the boy she had just met yesterday. She had also been kept up at night because of him, but more on the fantasizing of him sweeping her of her feet away to a castle on the hill. It was crazy, but he was so nice and he was the only one her age around so why shouldn't she be allowed to dream?

Going over to the chest of drawers she saw his phone lying on the desk. She nearly listened to the voice that told her that opening up the phone would be a great idea but then realised that Harry would probably have a lock on it. She definitely had fun going through his clothes though, imagining him in different scenarios, usually involving him riding in on a white horse and eloping with her to some far away land.

All too soon she could hear Harry coming out of the shower and the sound of him drying off and quickly grabbed his school uniform from the chest of drawers, a White shirt and trousers with gold and green trim. Maya smiled coyly at seeing Harry in only a towel, his prana had served his body well it seemed.

Smiling at her he took a pose before waving her off. "Now then, if you could leave for just a tic I'll be able to get dressed in peace."

She seemed to go for the door, before 'accidentally' tripping and falling into him. Reflexively he extended his arms and caught her onto his chest. Harry smiled, 'at least the girl know how to get what she wants' and pulled her closer when she started to nuzzle closer to his chest.

Moving her over to the door he retracted to the hug much to her dismay and held the door open with a couteous bow, "I'll be with you in a second my lady."

She giggled and gave him one last hug before leaning against the wall and started humming happily. Harry closed the door and hurriedly applied all of the products he was told to use by Angela and put on his uniform, not quite his style but it would do.

Walking out he found Maya still where she was and offered her his arm. "Well milady, I believe I have some shopping to do?"

She cheered and started to pull him along before he pulled her back with a chuckle, "Slow down would you? How can we enjoy a walk if we're not walking?"

She blushed but refrained from trying to dislocate his arm as they continued at a much more relaxed pace. When they reached the outside he saw that a couple of students were gathering around the main building and held Maya back for a second. Looking down at her confused face he asked, "Do you want to be seen by the students? Cause I've got a bit of a plan in mind."

She seemed to ponder it for a bit before compromising. "How about I go and say hi while you go along so they don't see you? That way nobody has a chance of noticing you and I can say hi to a couple of students."

Harry nodded and waited for Maya to go out and start talking before casting a small 'Decrease Weight' on himself and jumped across the buildings into the treeline. When he was safe he looked over to see Maya walking towards him as a couple of the students were waving at her. When she eventually caught up she took his arm and struck up a conversation, "So, what did you have in mind for your room?"

The day continued like that. Maya was looking at things she wanted in the mall while Harry was subtly introducing the first lesson he thought she needed, logical thinking. He wasn't kidding when she was a practical learner, so he sprinkled some stuff into their shopping spree while rewarding her when she caught onto something.

"Ooh! Harry, that mirror would look quite nice on your wall." Maya said while looking through the window of a furniture shop. Harry looked at the mirror and had to agree, it was a birch-framed mirror that would span the whole height of the room. "I have to agree there, but how would we get it back into the room?"

She pondered it for a moment, her mind racing at different ways to do it. He had been playing this game with her the entire day and she had gotten pretty good at it but this one escaped her. "Argh!...Wait!"

She seemed to light up as she eventually got to the answer. "It's an occam's razor, we could just call my sister and ask her to send over a truck!"

Harry nodded happily and lead her away from the shop. "Well, you've just passed my first lesson Maya. Logic will be your ally in every situation, but emotion will make it fun."

Maya blinked before poking at him with an accusing finger. "You mean that today was my first lesson?"

Harry nodded and looked at her with a serious eye. "While we will be learning Mathematics, Literature etc. I am going to teach you what I had to learn myself, I will not see you struggle through it yourself like I did when I could have helped."

Maya fell silent at his little speech before he clapped his hands and stood up and pulled her with him. "Well then, now that you passed your first lesson with flying colours it's time for a reward! Let's go and get lunch, my treat."

She cheered and dragged him off outside of the mall to a small diner near the school. She turned to him saying. "Wacdonalds is a hotspot for the students, but lunch at the school is in 40 minutes so we have time."

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 20 past twelve. Taking Maya's order he walked over to the counter and was thankful when everything was written in English. Giving his order to the cashier who had to look down at a chart to understand him Harry paid with his card before waiting for his and Maya's food. It appeared that they had already started to make food for the lunch rush as their food came pretty quickly. Thanking the man in japanese Harry walked back to Maya with the tray and let it sit between them as he sat down into the padded seats of the bench.

The two ate to their hearts content. Harry even bought her a milkshake and got one for himself when she asked him a question about one of the problems in the lesson. Harry knew he was spoiling her but as the daughter of the Shimon family he didn't think he was doing too much damage. Harry checked the time and saw that there was only five minutes left until the students were released for lunch. Standing up he told Maya, "Let's get going, the students will be here soon and I really liked the look of that mirror."

She nodded and stood up, stumbling slightly, and steadied herself on Harry as they both walked out towards the mall. Maya was talking down the phone to her sister in Japanese as Harry was paying for the mirror and one of the nicer, lime coloured lamps he had found. It only took ten minutes for a truck to arrive in the mall's carpark that Maya pointed out as their transport. Casting a subtle 'Decrease Weight' at the mirror he picked up the mirror underneath his arm and passed the lamp to Maya who added it to the bag she was holding with various bits in it, while Harry had the other one with more larger things in his other hand.

The man who had drove Harry to Shimon Manor was there in the car and smiled upon seeing him and Maya together. He spoke a bit to Maya in Japanese before she turned to Harry and smiled brightly. "Todoh here want's to apologise for his lack of skill in english and thank you for being understanding yesterday."

Harry waved him off before saying. "Tell him that it's only fair, and that his services are much appreciated."

Harry took the bag from Maya and put it into the open trunk at the back while she was relaying the message to the man, Todoh. After closing the trunk with a bit of difficulty Harry closed the hood and climbed into the back with Maya. Harry stayed silent as Maya talked happily to Todoh in Japanese. He looked out of the window and felt a bad feeling in his gut as he looked at the greying sky.

There was little noise in the car soon. Only the sound of the road beneath them and Maya humming happily. The bad feeling in Harry's gut reached a climax and no more then 12 seconds later, an alarm ringed out across the city. Turning to Maya he quickly asked, "Metaphysical?!"

She nodded and Harry turned to Todoh who was frantically trying to pass the traffic. "Stop the car, I'll handle this."

He didn't even have a chance to protest as Harry undid his seatbelt and jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Flaring his Prana Harry manifested his robes around him and jumped up and onto the roof of a nearby building. Scanning the city he saw smoke rising from a place not too far from where he was and roars of some kind of beast. Harry made a small 'Tch' as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, closing the gap between him and the beast.

Eventually he reached a building that looked down onto the street where the monster was rampaging. It was a relatively big monstrosity, with a large turtle-like shell covering it as it beared down on a small, crying child. Harry felt something rise within him, when he saw exactly what the child was crying over.

Two adults, man and woman, looked like they had been crushed under the Metaphysical feet trying to protect the child. Harry felt his anger, his rage at another orphan being sown into the world and began to chant in an ice-cold voice.

"Ice, Ender Wolves, frost. All life begins in water yet all returns to dust as death, I wish for this to end, for ice to cover the world. Grant me power, let your death be silent!"

Harry pointed down at the beast's head and finished his chant. "Cocytara!"

A spell he had learned from the various dreams of being an Apprentice, Harry remembered this one as a smaller version of the Forbidden Art Cocytus. Harry felt his blood run cold as a shade of black frost covered the beasts reptilian head, and watched impassively as it fell down to the ground, crushing the cars beneath it.

Jumping down Harry assessed the situation. There were various injured people around but the only bodies he could see were that of the boy's parents. Walking over to the crying child he knelt down, he couldn't be any older than six. Harry knew his pain, his anger, and moved to help the child the only way he could. "Hey, don't you dare cry over them."

He looked up at Harry, his face confused and angry. "W-why! My mom and dad are dead, because of me!"

Harry grabbed his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "No, they died for you. If you don't live up to your potential, you are wasting their lives. So don't cry, grit your teeth and become strong, because maybe you could save a life one day, and you will be the man your parents wanted of you."

The boy looked confused as he stood up with Harry's help. But when he looked at the destruction that the metaphysical had caused he turned back to Harry. "But, how? I'm not special..."

Harry gave him a pat on the back. "Then make yourself special, cause the world needs more special people."

With that Harry jumped back up to the building he stood on before and checked the time. He flinched when he saw that there was only 7 minutes to go until the final assembly and decided to forgo just being late. Forcing some prana into his legs Harry began to vault building at a much faster rate than before. It might have looked crazy to some people but Harry would _not_ miss his chance to make a grand entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Mari tapped her feet as she looked down at her watch, 2:28. Harry was supposed to have shown up eight minutes ago, and the only reason she could imagine was the metaphysical attack. She was ashamed to admit that they had not prepared sufficiently for the attack, and the Striker Team was off-duty for the summer. She looked back at the door and nearly had a heart attack as the door opened quickly and Harry walked in, dressed in battle gear and panting slightly.

He looked at her and with a triumphant smile, "Do I get points for taking out a metaphysical and still getting here before the assembly?"

She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "No, but thank god you managed to kill it in time. Now when I introduce you..."

Harry cut in, "Oh come on, you know I can't pass up the opportunity to show off can I?"

She grumbled a bit before relenting. "Fine! Have it your way, just...do your thing when I introduce you okay?"

Harry smiled brightly and with a cheery voice said, "Glad to have reached an accord Headmistress, now I'll be off to prepare."

He walked over to the side of the wing of the theater and started to fiddle with the light switches. Mari was about to intervene but relented when she saw his focused eyes and plotting smile. Gathering herself she walked onto the stage and called for silence.

She looked over the assembled Saviors in the room, some about to leave school, some just starting their second year and some about to start their third. "Hello everybody! It's that time of year again, when we depart for our careers as Saviors of Humanity, or just going to enjoy the downtime of Summer Vacation!"

Her words were met with cheers from the entire population. She was always heartened to see their faces so happy, so innocent. "Now then, as you all know the dormitories are always open during summer and you are welcome to use the gym as well. Anybody that is unfortunately departing has handed in their keys and have moved their personal belonging out towards their new accommodations. I also have a special announcement before we all depart for our vacations, we will be the school to host the two newest candidates for the Accelerated Savior Course. Please welcome..."

She was cut off by the lights all turning out. Some people let out small eeks at the darkness but most were just restless. Just as some people were about to stand, two of the spotlights turned back on, and focused on the stage, where a new figure was standing. Harry had really pulled all the stops on his grand entrance. His robes billowed out behind him and his prana licked comfortingly at his cheeks as he took a bow to the audience.

With a voice that he had prepared for he said loudly. "Harrison James Potter, eight years old, Rich and now, student at Akane Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope to find a friend in all of you."

With that the lights returned and Harry let his robes fall back into himself as he was left in his uniform and allowed Mari to take the stage again. She sighed exasperatedly, "I think Edward's been too much of a bad influence on you. Another will be joining us, yet again from the UK, Daphne Greengrass will be joining us after the break. I hope to see your smiles again after the break, now then, let me hear your voices chant!."

The entire hall lit up as all of the voices were raised in union. "We stand as the swords of salvation, we stand as the saviors of humanity!"

Mari shouted out once more. "Term over, dismissed!"

And with that they all left the hall, some of them staying behind to look at Harry. One man in particular, was looking at Harry with a suspicious look in his eye. Harry met him dead on and asked in broken Japanese. "Problem?"

He responded in english. "A Metaphysical was sighted about 10 minutes ago, after a minute it was found dead. Were you the one that killed it?"

Harry nodded without a hint of humor and the man went up to him, extending a hand. "Thank you, my people were either too far away or on early vacation and I refuse to allow people to go alone on assignments. My name is Jin, Vice-Captain of the Striker Team."

Harry took his hand and shook it. "I did as I do, protect the weak so they may become strong. And such words of confidence from a Strike Team leader are heartening."

He smiled at Harry as he lead him down to where the others were standing. He called out to them to all be at attention. He spoke in Japanese but Harry could fill in the gaps. "Everyone, Potter here took out that metaphysical in town. I am going to formally offer you a position among us."

He looked down at Harry with a hopeful look in his eyes. Harry had a little bit of humor in his voice. "Kill Metas, save people? Where do I sign up?"

A rumble of laughter rang out among them at Harry's words. Jin nodded at his acceptance before throwing an arm around him and pointing at the members of the group. "These are the only Saviors belonging to the Striker Team still here. Team, introduce yourself."

A girl was pushed forward. She had straight brown hair and looked as shy as a mouse. "I-I'm Momo."

Harry put on a soft smile. "NIce to meet ya."

One by one all of the members of the Strike Team came up and introduced themselves. Harry was just talking to Momo about speed-based prana when the door to the theatre and Harry saw Angela storming up to him. He didn't have a chance to greet her before she grabbed him by the collar and started ranting at him. "What the hell were you thinking! That kid you talked to is not even crying, even after his parents died!"

Harry placed a firm hand on her wrist and squeezed. She seemed to be shocked out of her rage as she dropped him. "I've been there, and I know what makes it hurt less."

She seemed to be less irate but still seething. "Explain."

Harry sighed and placed his hand on the back of his head. "I motivated him, I pushed him, I gave him a way to protect those he loved. He is now a driven soul, he will do what he can to destroy, to protect."

She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry, I just worry."

Harry patted her on the back, "Wouldn't have it any other way Angie."

Harry pulled back and turned back to the Striker Team. "This is Angela, from British HQ. Angela, this is the Strike Team here at Akane."

Jin walked up to her and extended his hand. "You've got a good friend here, I'm just sorry we didn't do our job in time."

Angela took his hand and smiled. "Trust me, Harry's going to be off to kill Metaphysicals faster the the alarm can ring with training."

Harry pouted while the rest of the group laughed at him. They all talked for a bit until Angela announced that she had to leave. Harry told her, "Tell Edward he may have to hurry up."

Angela nearly stumbled as she walked out of the door. She turned back and had a look of despair on her face, "Maya too?"

As if by magic, Maya came running into the theatre towards Harry. "Harry!"

Getting scarily used to women running at him Harry caught Maya as she jumped at him, twirled her around and set her down. "Where did you go?! I was really scared..."

He nearly felt his heart melt as he watched Maya dissolve into tears and held her tight. "Cmon, you think I would leave yet? I've still got a world to dominate and a certain girl to teach."

She seemed content at this but didn't reply as she just nuzzled into his chest and refused to leave. Harry looked at the rest of the Striker Team and sighed when he saw the guy's giving him thumbs up and the girls cuffing them on the back of their heads. "Well, I think it's time to leave. Maya, I'm gonna go check out the gym, wanna come with?"

She nodded and Harry scooped her up. He turned back when Jin called his name. "Oh yeah, welcome to the Strikers brother."

With that he threw Harry a chain with a dog tag on it. It was blank but Harry assumed it was going to be carved later. Nodding to him he continued to the Gym, Maya still in his arms but tears dried up and humming happily. ' _Sigh,_ this girl is going to be the death of me. I wonder how Daphne's doing?'

Harry smiled at the thought of his friend back in England. Maya was great but Daphne seemed to have suffered like him before, especially as he remembered her robes at the meeting with the Six. Coming up to the big doors to the gym itself Harry set Maya down much to her dismay. Walking in he could smell the chlorine from a pool along with the sound of clashing blades. Following the signs Harry found himself at a massive arena like area, complete with spectator seating and an open roof. Turning to Maya he asked, "So do you want to watch or spar?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'll just watch, I use healing magic so I don't think I could help."

Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself." And walked up into an empty area of the arena as Maya walked off into the stands to watch. Flaring his prana Harry started to go through a few breathing exercises, prana pulsing to show his harmony with it. Maya and a few others in the arena watched in awe as he started to form ice around him without any spelling into statues. Maya sighed happily as she noticed that one of the statues were made to look like her, but stopped when she saw that all of the statues broke down into dust.

Harry in the centre of it all had stopped his breathing exercising. His body was still and quiet as he knelt down on his knees is the middle of the circle of ice, his prana pulsating angrily as he started to growl angrily. Maya was about to go down to see what was wrong when a barrier encapsulated the entire arena, sealing it within a barrier of light. Maya recognised the event as a 'Spirit Nova', when someone's pranatic energy seeped inwards and messed with the internal flow of energy in a savior.

Harry himself, he was glowing from his eyes. He could feel his pent up anger and pain running through his veins like fire. He had only felt this once before, when he first realised what hand the universe had dealt him as a hand. Focusing in on himself Harry looked down at his mental representation of his prana, and how the flow was swirling in, instead of the river he imagined it to be. Buckling down Harry threw himself into directing the flow back to its original state. It took him 5 hours last time, and it would _not_ stop until he was dead or it was realigned. And by god, if he lost somebody else, then nothing would stop his wrath.

 _Timeskip 4 hours_

Maya cried as her sister was rubbing her back, Harry had been convulsing and crying out in pain as the Nova was being contained by the barrier. Edward and Ando had arrived about an hour prior and were talking in hushed tones. They were looking at Harry worriedly, muttering about what could have caused such a temper within him, enough to throw off a pranatic flow.

A bell ringed out as the barrier started to glow red and started to fail. People started screaming as they all ran out of the arena as the raw energy leaking from Harry started to flow into the stands. Just as the energy was about to start leaking out of the doors to the arena, it was like a vacuum pulled it back into Harry. He screamed out as the burning energy seeped back into his soul, like lava pouring into his veins.

Maya ran back into the arena first, running up to the screaming Harry and hugging him close. She soothingly talked to him as she stroked his hair while he cried into her shoulder. Mari, Edward and various medical personnel ran in towards the two as Harry started to fall asleep. When Mari tried to pry Maya off Harry begged her not to do it. "P-please...don't take her again..."

Mari relented at seeing his eyes so full of fear. Maya cried harder and held Harry closer as he was placed on the stretcher, never letting go of his hand as she hushed him to sleep. Edward and Mari looked at each other as they watched the children be lead off by the medics, "Well I don't think I'm going to have to worry about Harry being alone forever, but what does he mean by 'not again'?"

Mari shrugged and placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Maya can't remember much of her past life, she says that she was young when she died. All she can remember is that she was some kind of cleric and that she had a brother, who was taken apparently."

Edward pondered this as he looked at all the facts. Harry could only remember his life as Shu Kagi, and that there was something else in there as well. Could it be that his other life had some connection to Maya, and that he had remembered it? Shaking his head Edward looked back up to Mari, "We should wait until he is awake. From what I've seen he won't take too long, maybe by 7am tomorrow. And for the love of god, don't ask him what it was about, he'll tell who he wants to when he wants to."

Mari nodded as Edward turned and left after Ando. Pulling herself together she walked out into the lobby and addressed the students that remained. "Everyone, the situation has been resolved. Nobody has been harmed and the gym will be open in about 2 days after we make sure no residual problems will remain."

One student asked from the crowd. "But what about the kid?!"

People started muttering as they slowly agreed with him. "Yeah, he's a danger to us all!"

Mari didn't know how to respond to this. It was true that Harry was a danger to the students, but wasn't their job to be put into the line of danger for mankind? She was about to try and calm the mob she heard the voice of her sister shout out. "Then we're all dangerous to each other!"

Everybody turned to Maya, who had tears in her eyes with a red face. "It was an accident, have you never messed up on something before?! Moreso, he had as much control of having a nova as you would, so grow up!"

Everybody muttered ashamedly as Maya ran out of the lobby towards Harry who was being loaded onto a stretcher. They all knew the kid, she was such a ball of sunshine that they all loved her when she went around at lunch to chat with them. Seeing her like this... that boy must have been really something for her to get this upset over it. Eventually the crowd dispersed off towards the town and Mari breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been a disaster if after only one day of being here the newest S-Rank was chased out of the school.

 _Fade to black_

Harry awoke to a beeping noise, a slow, rhythmic beeping. Sitting up he found himself attached to multiple electrodes leading off to machines next to him. Getting his bearings he saw that he was in a hospital room, and that he wasn't alone. Sitting next to his bed was Maya, tears staining her cheeks while her hand was clasped around his. Harry remembered what had happened prior to his falling unconscious...yes...it was a dream. He could remember his other past life! He could distinctly remember Maya's face, dressed in white while his mother and father were dead, draped over her body to try and protect her body, and **it**. Harry felt anger ripping through him as he remembered the beast that took them from him, a black dragon. He remembered that gods forsaken beast, from his life as Shu Kagi, the beast took that family from him as well. Harry's gripping awoke Maya as she cried out upon seeing him awake. "Harry!"

Harry looked over and loosened his grip before grabbing her into a hug. "Shina!"

She blinked before hugging him back. She rubbed his back as he cried into her shoulder, and asked him softly. "How do you know that name? The only people who know about my past life are my sister and myself, unless..."

Harry nodded into her shoulder and pulled back before flaring his prana, this time mimicking the new presence in his head. Maya gasped before shouting excitedly. "Kura! You remembered that!"

Harry nodded while smiling. "Yep, took me a while but I remember."

Maya seemed to get very excited before noticing his prana still flaring out. "Stop that! You're not supposed to use any magic until you're rested!"

Harry shook her off and stood up next to her. "Cmon, you think your new teacher is gonna stay down for that long? It's not the best situation but we need to start now."

She nodded and took out her rucksack. Harry smiled down at her for remembering. "You remembered?"

She nodded happily. "Yep! I called my sister to bring it around, I knew you would want to start as soon as possible."

He ruffled her hair. "Seems like the first lesson sank in deep, good going. Now let's get out and find some place to work."

It didn't take long for the two to sneak out of the hospital and they were on their way to the hill above the school. Maya was skipping while Harry was dancing round her with his prana enforcing his speed. She stopped skipping for a moment and asked, "So what happened to Kura, I mean you, after I..."

Harry grimaced as he remembered the incident that took his sister away from him. "Well, after my family was dead I went and trained using some of the money left from mum and dad under an old knight. After he died I went and worked at the castle with a letter of recommendation from the knight. I became a bodyguard for the princess when her brother Flaga was out on the fields of battle."

She nodded and began to hum happily when he closed his hand around hers. Harry looked down at her as she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. He didn't know why he felt so much more at peace around Maya, or Daphne for that matter. He guessed it had something to do with his past lives, or maybe it was just Edward's influence. Reaching the crest of the hill Harry sat down under a tree with Maya and instructed her to open her math's book.

Maya left that night at 4pm exhausted mentally. She had one bit of homework, read the first three chapters of 'Alice in Wonderland'. This was going to be a long summer...

 **AN: Sup. Own nothing, never will. I'm just** **gonna** **say that we're going to see a bit more of World Break next time character wise so buckle up ma bois. Also thanks for the great reception, this is one of my favorite animes so** **it's** **cool to see people sticking with this little thing. Just one more thing to say...**

 **I MAY OR MAY NOT DO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NOT QUITE TO PLAN**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked into Maya's room with an old man in tow. It had been about five weeks since Maya had started working on her advanced year and Harry had honestly felt like she was ready for the move. She worked hard, got to sleep early and got her homework done on time after the first week.

Maya was sitting down on her bed, reading back over 'Alice in Wonderland' which had become her favorite way of passing the time. Looking up she smiled and jumped up, forgetting her book. "Harry! Is it time to do the test?"

He nodded and waved his hand to the man next to him. "This is Mr Nakamura, he will be your tester from the national board."

She nodded and sat down at her desk. Mr Nakamura produced about 8 pieces of paper and said. "Ms Shimon, this test will decide if you are eligible to join the first years of Akane Academy this coming term. Any evidence of cheating will result in an instantaneous fail with a single appeal. You have 4 hours, good luck."

With that Harry was ushered out of the room by Mr Nakamura and could only get a glimpse of Maya turning over the pages and smiling before the door closed. He sighed and walked out of the manor with only confidence in his heart. Walking up to the gym he nodded to the secretary, showed his ID and went over to the arena. He was barred from the gym for a while during the day but he found that after Maya had finished her lessons a night-time sword training session did wonders for his mind. He only told people that he was training to become part of the Head Six but what he didn't tell them was the entire truth. He had seen it before, and he had no intention of being caught off-guard by the World Purger again.

'The beast has taken too much already', Harry thought as he pulled his ID tags off and pumped a bit of prana into them, causing it to warp and twist into a shortsword. 'Morgan, heed my call.' He thought as the dark blue blade merged downward around his hand and combined into wrist, causing it to be sealed tight on him.

Looking around he saw only one more person around not engaged in a spar already. Momo was always the shy one, never confident enough to go up and ask people to spar. Walking up to her he asked, "Hey Momo, could I trouble you a spar?"

She smiled down at him, "Sure Harry, end requirements?"

He thought for a moment before smirking, "Till your legs can't carry you anymore, no lethals but slashes are okay."

She nodded before adopting a small running pose. After Harry called out a countdown the two ran at each other, "Three, Two, One...Go!"

They were a blur of motion, Momo's celerity was awe-inspiring while Harry was able to parry each and everyone of them. A couple of students crowded around them cheering on either combatant as Harry started to go on the offensive. Jabs and swipes came in like a torrent as he started to properly push himself into hitting her legs. What he didn't account for though, was Momo kicking out and catching him behind the legs. Pulling inwards Harry was sent to the ground with Momo keeping a foot on his back. "Ok ok, you win. Good spar Momo."

She pulled him up and started to apologise profusely when he started to limp on his damaged leg. Harry quickly shushed her, "Nah it's fine. I'm only stronger for it, speaking of which, your attacks are pretty fast but they lack conviction and power. If you were to start pushing yourself in arm strength I bet I couldn't even hold for a minute."

She blushed at his praise and responded. "Thanks. I think the only problem with your battle there was when you overextended for that final swipe. You can't rely on your prana too much and I saw that you didn't go all out with it, thanks for that by the way."

Harry smiled at her brightly as she started to pull him over to the unoccupied space of the arena. "Now then, rest up and start working on your magic. I'm not going to allow my only competition in speed to walk on a leg like that."

Harry struggled with the japanese for a second before understanding. While he had been getting better with his japanese he still needed Maya to explain some words he hadn't encountered yet. Nodding at her he pulled himself inwards before letting his prana flare out and create more complex ice sculptures. While some people still flinched at remembering his first incident he had already explained that it was a fluke and most likely due to a series of coincidences. 'God I love myself.' Harry thought while modeling an image of Momo and him sparring.

She clapped happily at this and walked away to let him continue. Eventually Harry moved on to animating the ice, slowly depicting the clash of steel that had just occurred. This was one of the skills he had been trying to get better at, as he could only imagine the possibilities for battle, but was having some trouble. Ice was inherently still, frozen, and trying to get it to move was like trying to get a fire to stay still. Doable, but needed practice.

Harry stayed like that for the next three hours before standing up and looking around at what he had created. His house from when he was Kura, both Shina and Daphne in her robes running around, even the final kingdom his master had conquered before the incident with the World Purger.

Nodding to himself he looked around at some of the students who were admiring the detail on the statue of Momo and him, who were currently sitting down together examining their spar. He looked over at Momo who was blushing at her friends compliments when they saw the _exact_ detail in the sculpture and said, "You want this to stay?"

She nodded to him and he shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Snapping his prana back all of the ice sculptures except for Momo fell apart. The Momo statue however, started to follow Momo around and did whatever she did. Everybody started to laugh as the statue took her friend Sophie's hand and started to dance with her. Harry laughed alongside them as Sophie got into it and allowed herself to dance to tango with the statue. When they eventually finished Harry brought back the animation magic and just left the sculpture with a pretty smile leaning against the wall, looking up towards the sky.

Remembering Maya's test Harry waved everyone goodbye and began to run towards the Shimon Manor as everybody got ready to go for lunch. Arriving about five minutes before Maya was supposed to finish he found Mari leaning against the wall next to Maya's bedroom wall with her head bowed down. Harry called out quietly, "Hey Ms Shimon."

She looked up and smiled, "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Mari."

Harry smiled cheekily, "As long as it takes for you to stop telling Edward exactly what Maya's been telling you what I've been doing with her."

She giggled a little before saying. "No can do. But I must say, Maya comes home every day exhausted with the biggest smile on her face, and only good things to say about you. What are you doing to her?"

Harry sat down on the skirting board and thought for a moment. "Well, I know what makes us tick, what motivates us, what to do to get it. Maya was lonely, nobody of her age and skill was around and all she had were dreams of a young girl to keep her company as a friend. And so I was friendly, gave her a way out, I used that drive to push her towards relying less on her prana and more as an associate to her mind."

Mari smiled down at him with a thankful look. "You have no idea just how much you've done for her. There's only one person she likes to talk to not related to us and she is rarely around now."

Harry pondered this for a moment until Maya walked out looking completely drained. Flopping down next to him Maya laid her head in his lap and muttered. "Passed...zzz."

Harry smiled brightly and whispered to her. "Well done Maya, now sleep."

Mari cooed a bit at them before turning to the examiner. "So what were her scores?"

He looked down at his notes and chuckled. "Mathematics: 79%, Literature: 87%, Science: 67%, English: 100%."

Mari blinked in shock as Harry began to stroke the lightly snoring Maya's hair. "All of that in a summer?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Mr Potter here could become a tutor if he wishes now. He registered himself as her tutor and her scores allow him to become a primary level tutor with a slight training course."

Mari thanked him and escorted him out of the manor while Harry brought Maya back into her room and tucked her in for a nap. He took a moment to brush her hair out of her face and caress her cheek before whispering, "Don't worry, I'll always be with you, through thick and thin."

She smiled in her sleep and Harry left the room, closing the door quietly and heading towards the town to pick up lunch and a present for Maya. He had known she was going to pass and took a bit of time to head to a jewellers and place an order, no expense spared, for a pair of necklaces. Walking in he found the old matronly lady at the register in the old musty room. She looked up and smiled, "Ah, Mr Potter. You're here for your order yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, my friend managed to pass her exam and is joining the first years at Akane with me."

She smiled at him while passing him a small paper bag with a couple of boxes in it. "It's nice to see that a young man like yourself isn't spending your money on yourself all the time. Will that be all?"

Harry thought for a bit before letting out a small "Ah ha! I think that I have another friend that could do with something to cheer her up. Do you think you could make a pair of silver...make that white gold snowflakes as earrings with...Sapphire in the centre."

She nodded happily as she jotted it down. "Who's the special lady?"

Harry blushed and scratched his cheek. "Daphne Greengrass from the UK. She seemed pretty nervous when she learned we were coming to Japan, and spent the summer in the UK instead of joining me, so I think it would be nice if..."

She waved him off. "Say no more Mr Potter. I'll have them done for...thursday?"

Recalling the date Harry remembered that it was the 28th of July, a monday. Faintly remembering it was his birthday on thursday he said. "She gets in on friday, so that would be perfect. How much will it do me?"

She handed him the card reader. "Only the best quality as usual, so I think 300,000 yen would suffice."

Harry nodded and swiped his card down the reader before nodding to the woman. "A pleasure Mrs Sawako."

She nodded at him with a smile before leaving through the door behind the counter. Harry checked himself and walked out of the shop and went for the food court. Grabbing a quick sandwich from a nearby deli Harry ate on his way back to the school. Looking around he saw that a couple of students were bustling about various stationary shops and the like. 'Well, no need to get supplies right now. Might as well check out the music store, Starset's new album might have made its way over here...'

Walking into the 70's style music store Harry looked around at the various records, guitars and the like lining the walls and eventually saw the young assistant Jack polishing off one of the counters. Walking up to him Harry greeted him, "Hey Jack, not seen you on the day shift before."

Turning around the spotty faced gangly teen smiled, "Hey shrimp, got promoted recently so I've got a couple of hours in the day. Looking for anything special or just a recommendation?"

Harry looked to the ceiling in thought for a moment before saying. "I'm running out of rock, I could do with something in english but nothing's really piquing my interest online."

Looking over the rack he was polishing Jack said. "You liked Starset right? Well they've just put out Transmissions around here and I've got a copy I saved for ya behind the counter. If you're running out of interest you could probably take up an instrument if you want, everybody needs a hobby."

Harry pondered this for a moment. He had listened to music for a while but he never considered playing before. "What do you suggest, an instrument I mean?"

Not skipping a beat Jack replied. "You look like an acoustic guitar. Emotional and a pretty good place to start."

Harry considered the time spent and his schedule. He didn't really need to study that much and Maya could only take so much before she went to go do something with Mari. Coming to a decision Harry spoke definitively. "Well, you've never let me down before Jacko. Give me your best acoustic and some stuff for it."

Jack got a smile on his face and shook Harry's hand. "Will do, I'll get you Transmissions while I'm at it."

Harry went up to the till and waited while Jack pulled an expensive looking acoustic off the wall and grabbed some stuff off the racks. Hauling it all over to the till Jack wiped some sweat off his forehead before throwing a case onto the haul from behind the counter. Passing Harry the card reader Jack said, "One Taylor 214e Deluxe, case, tuner, grades 1-3 acoustic guitar books, a care kit, a carrying strap and a partridge in a pear tree."

Harry swiped his card and helped Jack place all of the equipment into the bag and grabbed it, prana enforcing his arms just a bit. "A pleasure as usual Jack."

He nodded with a smile. "Don't be a stranger shrimp, Set it Off is rumored to announce another album soon."

Harry thanked him for the tidbit and walked out and went back to the school. It was only 3pm so he decided to just head back to his dorm and start practicing. Opening the door with some difficulty he found himself back in the now sky blue room. Laying the case down on the bed he opened it and pulled out the heavy guitar and gave it an experimental strum. Finding the tuner he quickly read the book's first few pages and tuned it accordingly before sitting down on his desk chair and began to properly read the 1st grade book.

 _Le timeskip_

Harry was startled when he heard a knock on his door while he was trying to get down the c-chord in one of the beginner songs on his new guitar. Placing it down Harry went up to the door and answered it to find Jin standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Harry, found yourself a hobby have ya?"

Harry nodded while Jin smiled approvingly. "Good on you, can't just study and fight metaphysicals all day can we? Now then, Mari called me and asked for you because she couldn't reach you. She's asking you to come to the Shimon manor, and that there was a few guests for you to meet."

Harry remembered turning his phone off so it could charge and blushed embarrassed. Grabbing the bag with the jewelry he walked out of the room. "Ah thanks, I turned it off so it could charge. Excited for the new term?"

Jin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't remind me, I've still got homework to do."

Harry laughed and waved him goodbye as he walked towards the elevator. Making his way to Shimon Manor Harry waved and greeted a couple of the roaming students before finding himself at the front gate. Walking in he greeted the butler who escorted him towards the living room. Inside there was Maya, Mari and Stefan sitting around the large fireplace. Catching Maya when she jumped up and hugged him with a pounce Harry sat down with her in his lap. Laying his head on her shoulder he asked, "So, you happy?"

She laughed and snuggled down into his lap. "Cmon, I'm joining you guys how can I not be happy?!"

Harry chuckled and looked up at the smiling Stefan and Mari. "Nice to see you again Stefan. What brings you to Japan ?"

He looked down at his notes and said. "Good to see you again too Harry, only wish that the reason behind my visit could be as good. I've got good news and bad news, which first?"

Harry furrowed his brow and said. "Bad."

Stefan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Your parents have left a small message in your account, and it needs to be opened in private but I have it here. What is the problem with this, you may ask? Another three documents are currently in effect as of their discovery, each of them...Marriage Clauses."

Harry stopped dead as he processed the words. "M-marriage clauses..."

Maya cried out as she turned around and hugged him. "No, he's my Harry!"

Looking up at Stefan while ignoring Maya's comment for the moment he asked. "Could I hear the good news now?"

Stefan smiled. "Your father left a few contracts in your vault which will make things _very_ easy for your clauses to be met. In addition to this you now have full emancipation and from a few british laws I'm not familiar with you are able to have a polygamous marriage."

Harry face palmed while Maya laughed through her tears. "So, where did these _clauses_ come from?"

Stefan looked down at his notes and listed, "Heir to the Potter Family, Heir Apparent to the Black Family and the...Slytherin Family? Not familiar with the last one but they are tied to very effective and lucrative fortunes and will substantially boost your funds."

Harry sighed and asked, "So there's no way out of it, I'm to assume?"

Stefan shook his head and Harry resigned himself to his fate. "So what do they entail? Is there a time limit and who the hell signed them?"

Stefan looked through them and said. "You are required to take a spouse for each of the houses. It would be best however if you were to read your parent's letter before we check the clauses though, they claimed it would explain things much better. Ms Shimon, could we...?"

Mari nodded and pulled the unwilling Maya out of the room. Making sure the door was closed Stefan handed Harry the letter in a crooked hand. Shaking slightly Harry took the offered envelope and quickly and seamlessly broke the seal and pulled out what appeared to be parchment, the letter itself was what shook Harry to the core though.

 _To Harry James Potter_

 _If you are reading this, your mother and I are most likely dead. I cannot profess just how sorry we are that we_ _aren't_ _there for you, but you will be fine in the care of Ed and Angie I'm sure of it as is your mother. This letter is something that was standard for every child of noble houses we_ _associated_ _with, something for a father to do for their son in case they didn't say_ _everything_ _they needed to._

 _Onto business then, no need to stall any longer. Firstly, you are magical. Not in the sense of awesomeness even though you are great, but in the meaning of magical ability. This may be hard to grasp but the Saviors are not the only magicians in the world, there is a whole underground culture of witches and wizards underneath the noses of the world. There is something I am sorry for but do not regret though, and that is sealing away your powers. Before you throw this letter into the fire and hate me for the rest of your life hear me out. Their world is corrupt, it is a den of bigots and racists that seek only to destroy minorities and gain their own wealth. It was a mutual decision between myself, your mother and a few trusted individuals to do this for not only you but the children of others. We didn't want that for you Harry, we never wanted to limit you but this was the only way to keep you from their grasp._

 _Secondly, the marriage clauses. While your mother isn't happy at all about it I have faith you can succeed. The Potter family has had this one for as long as it's been around and you will have no problems following it. It reads as such, 'Every child of Potter must marry to whom they love.'_

 _No issues there I hope, secondly the Black Family. My friend Sirius should have met you by now and trained you up for getting the girls but I had might as well tell you again incase he bollocksed it up. He chose you as his successor after he was rendered sterile in a terrorist attack. It reads. 'The spawn of Black must marry one of dark, yet not of evil.'_

 _One of the things we had considered was this clause when we sealed your powers. The 'dark' part of the clause refers to an alignment in the magical community. Most of them are like the people I described earlier, racists bigots, but we had a friend from the Dark who wanted to stop their line as magical. You may have heard of the Greengrass from Sirius but their child Daphne was also sealed alongside you, I can remember you and her cuddling as everything was set up. She was who we had in mind so you had better make a move before somebody else gets her, or else_ _you're_ _in trouble._

 _The third is the most tricky, Slytherin. I refuse to tell you what happened to get you this title and I will accept any retribution in heaven for it but you do not need or want to find out. It reads, 'The successor of Slytherin will only take the hand of the powerful and beautiful, as suits the family.'_

 _While self-_ _explanatory_ _it bears explaining. The woman you must wed for this line must have a high level of pranatic energy and be beautiful by the standards of Slytherin. By which it means that she must have no disfigurements, no unsightly blemishes, a slim figure and large 'assets'. While I am loath to say this Sirius is your best chance of wooing this lucky lady, he was quite the womanizer in his day and even your mother agrees that the women he dated were specimens._

 _Lastly, we love you. Everything we have done may send us to hell but that is a small price to pay for your happiness. You are such a gift to us and the world, don't waste yourself by doing nothing. Stay away from the wizarding world, nothing awaits you there but politics and despair. The last thing we have to warn you about is one man, Dumbledore. Do not fight Dumbledore, do not be friendly with Dumbledore. He may seem like a good man but his web covers the entire wizarding world and he will use you until you are dead._

 _Enjoy yourself Harry, and tell Edward and Angela they were the best friends we could ask for._

 _James and Lily Potter._

Harry looked up with no emotion in his eyes. His parents...they...they had good intentions but what was he supposed to think right now! His prana flared angrily as Mari and Maya burst back in. Maya jumped onto Harry and pulled his head into a hug while whispering softly, "C'mon, shh, it's okay Harry..."

He slowly calmed down as Stefan looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. Maya moved her arms down to his waist but never stopped hugging him so that he could talk to Stefan. "I won't ask what was in that letter, but I assure you, nothing will stop me from serving you Master Harry."

Passing the letter over to Stefan Harry said, "Nothing's changed, but you need to see this for you to work to the best of your ability. Edward and Angela need to see this as well but in person should be the best way to do it."

As Stefan was reading the letter Harry returned the hug Maya was giving him and rested his head on hers. "Maybe not the best place but I think I need some smiles. Maya, I got you something to commemorate your achievement."

She lit up at this and looked up at him with those eyes he had come to love. "Really? You didn't need to do that..."

Blushing slightly he took out the bag with the velvet boxes and pulled out the one with the golden trim. Placing it on her lap he said, "Maya, you realise that you've done what many couldn't do. You are _special_ , and I wanted to show how special you are to me."

She giggled and got comfortable in his lap. "Thanks Harry, but you were the one who taught me. If anything I should be getting you something."

Harry chuckled and brought out the box with the black and blue lining. "Wear it and that'll be reward enough."

Maya opened the box with a small click and gasped. A heart-shaped charm made out of opal and gold rested on a white gold chain. Harry smiled at seeing his new favorite jewellers work and opened his own. He smirked at seeing the gold and blue teardrop gem on an iron chain. He looked up and saw Mari squealing at the two while Stefan looked at them with a smile. The old man spoke up, "Your mother would be proud Master Harry, you have managed to show considerable ease under pressure and managed to even show your appreciation for Maya's hard work."

Harry nodded and thanked him for his kind words. Maya poked his cheek and held out the necklace to him with an expectant look in her eyes. Sighing at the endearing look Harry took the necklace and gently attached it to her neck. She kissed him on the cheek before hopping down and running over to Mari to show it off. Harry watched her go with a little bit of sadness in his heart, only comforted by the fact that Daphne would be here soon and could give Maya a bit of female company other than her sister. Turning back to Stefan Harry spoke with a hushed voice, "Is there any changes I should know about?"

Stefan sighed and leaned forward. "We keep our heads out of this 'magical world' and we don't change anything until we need to. If your parents are right and that world is as bigoted as they say then there is no profit or gain to be had there. You have your emancipation so we could start to move funds out of their world and use them in ours, little by little to attract no attention."

Harry nodded before adding. "That would be best, but I'm going to see if Edward or Angela has any contacts in their world. I want to know the status of Sirius Black, without any connection to me. He is a friend to my father and he may have answers."

Stefan nodded and jotted down a couple of things on a notepad he had produced. "Noted. The clauses state that you need to be married by the time of majority. This is listed as 17 for some reason so you had better get moving, though young Daphne is on her way over and Maya is already smitten as are you."

Harry blushed at his blunt assessment of the subject and leaned back. "Well, that should be all Stefan."

Mari looked up from Maya and called over. "By the way, were having a feast to celebrate Maya's graduation. You're welcome to join us Mr Stefan, Edward and Angela have also said they'd come along."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure Ms Shimon, I have no doubt the food will be excellent and I have a bit of business with Master Edward anyway so this would be a good chance."

Harry smiled at him and went over to Maya. "Hey, we have some time to kill before dinner. Want to go to the gym and spread the news?"

Maya nodded happily and jumped on his back. Harry felt a familiar feeling bubble up in his chest as he laughed along with her, maybe it was love? Technically she was not his relative, and he had always adored her in his past life... Mentally shrugging Harry thought 'Well life is only so long, but I want to enjoy having a friend...'

Shaking his train of thought off Harry just enjoyed the feeling of Maya humming lightly as they walked into the gym. Setting her down Harry saw that there was a small crowd of people cheering on a couple of fighters in the middle of the arena. Walking over he saw Sophie and Momo in the throes of combat, exchanging blow after blow as they danced around each other. Finding Jin who was looking on worriedly Harry asked, "Hey Jin, what's up with those two?"

He sighed and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Apparently they've been going at it for 2 hours now. Momo challenged Sophie which was weird as it is but now she's almost on the warpath. She's been attacking much more frequently and with more power than ever behind her strikes, it's not like her Har."

Looking back at Maya Harry said. "Be ready, Momo hasn't trained for this level of aggression and it could be painful if she takes it too far. I'm going to go to the front and make sure they don't get in any trouble."

Maya nodded sadly as Harry patted her cheek. "Chin up eh? A smile is so much prettier on you."

With that parting line Harry went to the front of the crowd as Maya sighed lovestruck where she was standing. It was almost as if he wanted her to kiss him already but she knew he was a slow planner. Harry found himself at the front and was shocked to see Momo up close, her face was contorted with rage and her attacks were wild and sloppy. Quickly getting an assessment of the situation he looked over at Sophie who was smiling concernedly at Momo while dodgeing on blocking her attack with the massive two handed hammer she wielded.

Another ten minutes passed before Harry made his move. Momo swung wide and was caught off guard by Sophie thrusting her hammer forward into her chest, slamming her backwards. Harry quickly solidified some ice behind her before she could travel far and called out for Maya. "Maya, first aid now!"

People muttered as they made way for the young girl who began to tend to the unconscious Momo with a combination of prana and normal methods. Looking over at the horrified Sophie Harry asked. "Sophie, what happened to her?"

She stuttered before responding in her usual american drawl. "Well, Momo came up to me with a sad look on her face and asked for a fight. I obliged and all of a sudden she was madder than a sack full of cats, comin at me left right and center."

Harry nodded before saying. "Thanks for keeping her going, it probably did a bunch of good for her anger."

Sophie nodded before walking back over to her friends. Harry turned back to Maya and knelt down next to her. "Status?"

Maya muttered for a bit before saying. "Everything was overstressed, prana included. Her legs are gonna be gone for a while but there should be no lasting damage. If we get her back to her room then she should be able to sleep it off but she'll need crutches for awhile. Training swordplay is going to be off for the rest of the week, her wrists are nearly broken, would've been if she hadn't reinforced them with prana. What I'm worried about is her reaction when she wakes up, she'll be horrified at what she did with Sophie..."

Harry nodded and hugged her around the shoulders. "You've done good Maya, better than anybody else. Let's get someone to take her home shall we?"

Looking over to one of the students who he had seen with Momo he asked. "Hey, could you bring Momo up to her room?"

The brunette nodded and asked worriedly. "Is she gonna be all right? I've never seen her like this."

Harry nodded and said. "Maya fixed most of the problems, but she will need crutches for the next few days. Keep her company and if you can get Sophie to visit her once or twice, she could use it."

The girl nodded and pulled Momo into a bridal carry before walking out of the arena as Harry turned back to Maya. "Seriously though, a calm head under pressure and a level of work that I'd expect out of myself. You've done good Maya."

She blushed and found her place under his arm. "Cmon you, it should be about time to go for dinner. Also I can just introduce myself at the opening assembly as a student."

Harry smiled and adjusted his arm to be more comfortable around her and the two walked out of the gym towards the Manor. The two were mostly silent but Harry's mind was racing at what had transpired in the gym. 'Momo would never do that, it must have been one hell of a change in her life to make her that angry. She was fine until 2 hours ago, so I'll need to check the news and see if there's been any events.'

Harry continued that train of thoughts, unaware of the thoughts of the girl under his arm...

 **AN: Sorry for the wait, been focused on getting to Gold 5 in LoL. Don't own anything, keep in drugs do school ect see ya relatively soon ya nerds**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry smiled at a story Edward was telling him as he cut his steak. The three girls had engaged themselves in some conversation while Harry, Stephan and Edward began to talk about some business that they could do with Harry's resources. "I think our best plan of action would be sponsorships and the like. The names under Microsoft could drum up much interest in the Savior Teams and both would grow with them. Edward, how would we go about this?"

Edward turned to Stephan and said after swallowing. "I could get in touch with a couple of team leaders and see if they're willing to do it. Most of them are pretty popular but we would need some kind of push if we were to make this a real success, an event to throw them into stardom. Harry, what's your stance on this?"

Harry paused in the middle of taking a drink. "We start to leak info to the internet. If we start some kind of mystery people are inevitably going to become interested and hopefully we can start some kind of ongoing journey leading up to the event. We should start to target teams and have them become ideal for a targeted group so that we can sell them as a story."

Edward nodded at this and pulled out his handheld console. "Microsoft owns many games targeted towards teenagers and down. If we can find a team willing to collaborate with them that could handle the children and teenagers."

Stephan nodded and jotted it down on some pen and paper. "Onto other business then, what do you think of that letter?"

Edward sighed and intertwined his fingers beneath his chin. "James wouldn't lie about something like this, he was a prankster but after he finished school they were all lighthearted. I want to know who this 'Sirius' is and see if he would be willing to join us. If he was a friend of James then he would inevitably have some kind of attachment to Harry, and he could definitely help with his marriage problem."

Stephan nodded and laid his notebook down and began to eat again. "I'll see what I can do. Now onto what I have found in the vault. James was right when he said that he set up contracts to help in your marriages. There is a stack of marriage contracts ready and waiting for your approval and from the looks of them they could be very beneficial to both you and your properties."

Harry shuddered and missed Maya's subtle smile at his reaction. 'Good, no random girl is gonna steal _my_ Harry.'

Harry shook himself and looked at Stephan who had a sympathetic smile on his face. "Could...could you send them to my inbox? I'll check them and see if any of them are considerable. Are there any I should be made aware of right now, anything I need to handle?"

Stephan nodded. "Two, actually. The first one belongs to a Miss Daphne Greengrass, you know her? Actually it's not so much of a contract as it is instructions for when you get married."

Harry felt faint as he fell back in his seat. That wasn't going to be awkward what-so-ever when Daphne came over and roomed with Maya. "I know her, met her when I went to the Savior HQ in Britain."

Meanwhile Edward was laughing his ass off. "H-H-Harry! Oh I pity you, you poor poor boy..."

Harry glared at him and looked back at Stephan. "Get me the contact details for the head of their family. I've got something ready but as an heir to a noble family I should at least try and have good relations with their head."

Stephan nodded and pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and Harry felt a small vibration in his pocket. "There, Cyrus Greengrass is his name. The other contract is probably the more sticky one, an American girl that lives in California."

Harry nodded while Edward began to look jealous. "Okay, what assets does the contract offer?"

Stephan sighed and said, "Control of multiple large corporations and some smaller ones, properties across the world, notability in many different circles and most importantly, she completes the requirements for the Slytherin family clause."

Harry nodded and asked, "What's her name, age and could you get me a picture?"

Edward snickered at this and Angela glared at him from the other end of the table. Stephan pulled out a file from his briefcase and quickly scanned it, "Talia De Vir, 9 years old as of three days from now. Here's her picture."

He handed Harry the file and Harry looked at her picture and blushed. She had beautiful tanned skin and her hair was long and dark as night. Her eyes were a slightly more shapely version of his own, with emerald green jewels and a pleasing almond shape to them. Her body was definitely good enough to please Slytherin and her pranatic energy was listed at an A rank.

Harry looked up at Stephan and handed him the file back. "Well...Good a place as any to start looking for my final wife. Do you think she would appreciate me appearing at her birthday and meeting her there?"

Edward took over at this. "Of course she would! Harry, women love it when a man pays attention to her and not her body, not as much at least. If you go there with some kind of spectacular gift it won't go well, she's probably gotten five of it already. I say you should offer her a dance and blow her socks off with that, it would show some restraint and she would appreciate it."

Harry nodded and remembered a good dance from his past life as a swordsman. "I've got one in mind, maybe a bit crazy but I just need to build up the muscle memory for it. I noticed the contact details for her father on that file. Edward, mind being with me for that call? I need somebody to keep me right and not to insult them."

Edward smiled and nodded, his eyes shining at the level of trust Harry was showing him. He was about to speak when dessert was served and Angela budged back over. "Please tell me you boys weren't doing business all this time."

Harry smirked and said, "Come now Angela, you know that we can easily get so much done when we put our heads together."

She got a small tick on her forehead as all of them laughed. "Now you be quiet you, I swear you're worse than James. What have you all actually been getting up to?"

Edward stepped in with a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh just corrupting Harry and finding his wives whom he will conquer and they will blindly obey. Speaking of which we have a call to make tonight so you'll have more time before we need to leave, speaking of which..."

Edward looked over at Mari, "Hey Mari, mind if we use your big TV?"

She looked up from her souffle and nodded, "I assume you mean my digital conference room?"

"If it's not too big of a problem, thanks. In fact we might need Maya for this so do you mind if we borrow her for a tick after dinner?"

Mari nodded and Maya perked up at her name being called, out of her daydream about school. "Huh? What am I needed for?"

Harry went over to her and took her hand. "I'm going to be talking to a man in America about a marriage contract between me and his daughter. While I'm not a fan of the idea it would handle one of the clauses and help both of our families immensely."

Maya pouted before going over to him and giving him a big hug. "Don't worry, you need to do this and I know you would rather just have m...one wife but we'll get through this, together."

Harry thanked her and hugged her back before letting go. "Alright, it's...9pm right now so if we do it right after we should be able to catch him."

They hurriedly finished their desserts and all but Stephan went to the conference room. Stephan broke off when they left the room but not before having a few hushed words with Harry. "I'll contact you if I find out anything about Sirius. Also I may need your input about some things with the sponsorships and if push comes to shove I'll need to bring you out of class to go and speak with the shareholders."

Harry nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you for your continued service."

Stephan left through the front door and Harry caught up with the rest of the group. They got to the conference room and Harry found himself in the central chair with Edward to his left, Maya to his right while the rest of them were out of shot. They heard a ringing before a small ding and the face of a well-kempt man in a suit appeared on-screen with a suspicious look on his face. "How did you get this number!?"

Harry held up his hands in a sign of peace and said with a firm but diplomatic voice. "Please calm down, my name is Harrison Potter, heir to the Potter Family, heir apparent to the Black and Slytherin families."

The man seemed to calm down and said. "Ah, sorry about that, this phone is private and only people I did personal deals with know it. Imagine my surprise when the phone number of a dead man appeared, only to find his son. I assume this is to do with the contract?"

Harry nodded and said, "While I'm not too much of a fan of contracts I figured there was no harm in checking out the ones that looked promising. I'm bound in a line restoration act and thus I have to take no less than three wives and my father's letter to me said that this would be the best place to start."

Not quite the truth but it seemed to do the man some good. "It's nice to see that you have a lick of respect, obviously you take after your mother."

"Thanks for your kind words sir, on the subject of the contract would it be okay for me to present myself to your daughter on her birthday?"

He seemed to ponder this. "Her birthdays are always private affairs, but her celebrations are quite public. Tell you what, if you meet her in two days from now and you hit it off you'll be able to appear as her official fiancee before your return to your home and begin school."

Harry nodded and smirked, "Okay, I'll touch down in California in about 16 hours so be ready there sir. What do you think she would appreciate?"

The man's face seemed to lose some of its weariness as he said. "Come now, as your future father-in-law you should call me Charles. To be honest I always wanted to join our families because I know that the Potters will cast out any child that disrespects their spouses. I would recommend that you bring some kind of meaningful gift that is unique to you, she has no patience for fools so dress well and keep your head up."

Harry thanked him and decided that it was time to wrap this up. "Okay, I'll forward my contact info to your phone if that is okay and I'll let you know when I touch down. A pleasure to meet you Charles, and please, call me Harry."

He nodded and the large T.V went dark. Harry sighed as he leaned back in his seat and Edward laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Good job there Harry, you handled that well."

Harry nodded at Edward, too tired to speak and stood up. "I*yawn*I'm going to b-bed..."

With that Harry felt his mind go dark as his knees buckled and he fell forward, feeling Maya's arms wrapping around his own while shouting his name. He wanted to speak but he...was...tired...

 _Timeskip next morning_

Harry yawned as he stretched his arms out. He remembered...oh god he fell asleep after the meeting! Instantly awake he looked around and saw that he was in a plane after looking out of the window and seeing the clouds. Hurriedly looking around Harry saw his laptop, guitar, headphones and phone lying on a chair next to him. Pulling the laptop over to him Harry opened it to find a small note in a text document pre-loaded.

 _Hey Harry_

 _You had some extreme_ _exhaustion_ _last night so we decided to put you on the plane while you were asleep. Maya wanted to come along with you but her sister forbade it, something about you needing to make a good impression on the De Vir or something. Angela and me looked around your room and packed everything you would need and more. I packed a few tux's and other things you would need for a public appearance and as a heads-up Angela was not pleased with it but I may have added a certain something for some courage._

 _Maya wanted to tell you to take care of yourself and that she was waiting back home. She's on the hook my boy, seal the deal already! Anyway you've got some dollars on you and your card has money so you'll be fine over there. When you touch down you should look for this person..._

After that there was a hyperlink that lead to a picture of an old man in old military gear.

 _He will be taking you to the hotel and after that you'll be heading to the De Vir mansion to meet the fair maiden. Btw try and enjoy yourself while you can, Harvy will point out some stuff but at least try and head to the beach once or twice. You'll be flying back for the thursday so you can greet Daphne so keep that in mind. Okay that's everything, ta ta for now!_

 _Eddy_

Harry closed the document and sighed. Looking in his rucksack which was at his feet he found a bottle of some kind of whisky and mentally whistled at the date. "1889, old stuff..."

Checking the onboard console he saw that he had about 2 hours left on the plane and decided to try out that dance he had learned from his dreams. Building up an ice sculpture that looked like the De Vir girl Talia Harry let it become animated. Getting up Harry took her hand and began to slowly go through the steps. His mind raced as he tried to keep up with the dance.

'Forward, back, forward, forward, dip, follow through, twirl...'

He continued like that for nearly two hours, his mind completely forgetting everything around as he immersed himself in the dance. He didn't even notice when he subconsciously began to form his robes around him and the statue had started to have facial features. He got to the end of the dance for the 4th time and was about to dip in for the final kiss when a small alarm rang out through the single passenger flight. 'I'm sorry for the delay, but it appears...4 metaphysicals are beginning to form on the runway.'

Harry paused as he pouted at not being able to finish the dance and redacted the magic in the statue, watching as it crumbled to dust. Calmly walking up to the front of the plane he pressed the intercom button and spoke to the pilot. "Get the plane on the ground, I'll handle this."

A panicked voice came back through, "But sir! It's not safe..."

Harry smirked, "Okay, I'll just jump. Open the emergency doors when were over and I'll float down."

The man's protest died down as he sighed. "You're the boss, but don't blame me when this goes tits up."

Harry went back and made sure everything he had was secured to the plane and went over to the hatch. Securing himself as the warning lights started to signal he wrapped his robes around his mouth and grasped onto the support beam while the hatch began to open. Bracing himself he felt the near explosive decompression hit him as he was nearly thrown out. Looking down through the clouds he could see the dots that were the metaphysicals beginning to form. Taking a deep breath he threw himself out and nearly cried out when he saw the curvature of the earth on the horizon.

Getting his bearings he aimed his body down and accelerated as fast as he could to the airport. When he thought he was close enough he called out quick "Decrease weight!" and fanned out his robes to slow his descent. Eventually he got to the ground and found himself in front of the monsters, and smirked when he saw that they were only destroyer-classes. "Oh come on, the pilot was scared about you guys? Let's get this over with, I've got some stuff to do."

Harry smirked at their roars and got into a fighting stance. "Come on then, let's dance."

Dashing forward Harry called out "Morgan!" And felt the familiar weight settle on his wrist. Looking at the first one, a dragonoid type, he ran over and jumped forward. Maneuvering around its claws he grabbed onto one of its scales and ripped it out, right above its heart. Thrusting his other hand forward he sunk the blade in as the monster roared out a dying breath and fell limp.

Using the dragon's body as a jump plate he threw himself at the closest monster, bloodlust settling in his mind as he laughed maniacally. Calling out in a singsong voice, "Spelling..."

"End of all, mother of death. Monsters and shadow cloud this land, take them into your arms and take the breath from their lungs!"

"Crushing Grip!"

Harry closed his hand into a fist and watched in morbid fascination as the throat of the beast compressed into a wrinkled mess and it fell forward as the light left its eyes. He turned back to the others and smiled as he flicked Morgan out slightly to get rid of the blood, noticing the small amount of blood on his cheek. He began to run at the other while his eyes lost some of the madness. Shouting out a quick "Spelling!" he began to chant while moving his finger.

"Enders, Ice wolves, hunt your prey. Life is short and we will bring about the end of days. May your howl chill their bones and your fangs bring them sweet death. I beg of you, join me!"

"Ice Wolves!"

Around him four statues of wolves began to form, their frosted fur glistening in the early light of the sun as three of them ran towards the two monsters. The final one bowed their head to Harry and offered him his back as a ride. Harry thanked him and climbed on top of the surprisingly soft snow-like fur. He rode off towards the main terminal and smirked in satisfaction as he heard the dying roar of all three of the metaphysicals. It was obvious they were just looking for a quick snack and got something a bit different in return.

Harry arrived at the terminal and was greeted by a cheering crowd. They were all clamouring to shake his hand and paparazzi were snapping photos of him on the top of the wolves. Clearing his throat he gracefully slid off the wolf, patted it on the head quickly and dissolved it before turning back to the awed crowd. "The metaphysicals have been dispatched, courtesy of British HQ. Your welcome."

The crowd roared out in approval as one of the reporters came forward. "Sir! What is your business in the States?!"

Harry smiled charmingly and said, "The American brothers and sisters have grown distant from Britain, and I feel like this is a travesty. My goal for coming here is to show that Britain is behind America through thick and thin, as well as enjoying the American culture."

Another one came forth, "Mr Potter, is it true that you are attending Akane Academy in Japan as of the end of vacation?"

"I am, Japan was the most equipped and welcoming to an S-class Savior. It is a beautiful country with a wonderful history. And on top of that the only other S-classes attend there and I am already great friends with Maya Shimon from the academy, so it all works out perfectly."

As Harry was about to continue before another reporter shouted out. "What are your intentions with Ms Shimon!?"

Everybody laughed as Harry intentionally let out a small blush, everybody loves a lovestruck hero. "You realise that I'm still eleven years old?"

Everybody laughed as the young reporter blushed. Harry held up his hands for silence. "Now then, though those metaphysicals were easy to deal with I still need to take a shower. Enjoy your day everybody, and remember, Britain is with you."

Everybody clapped and dispersed while Harry sighed, that took quite a bit out of him. Looking around Harry found the man from the message from Edward. He was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth as he looked appraisingly at him. Harry walked over to him and asked "Hello, I assume you are my escort?"

He nodded and said gruffly, "Harvey Arnsfield, walk with me."

He took off on a fast pace and Harry was struggling to keep up with him. They left the airport and Harvey pointed to a limousine waiting for them with the symbol of the American Savior Unit on the side. "That's our ride, where to first?"

Harry thought about it and asked, "Is there any good locations to go for open privacy? I need to work on something before I meet with the De Vir."

Harvey got a scary smirk on his face. "Sure, ever been to a strip club before kid?"

Harry was confused until he caught on to what the man was suggesting. "Really? Well I guess I need to learn some restraint, how secrative is this place and would they let me in."

His eyes seemed to bulge as Harry agreed. "Goddamn kid, you're actually serious about this. I know this place, the Pale Kitten, no lights and no names. If you keep the rules then nobody will know you were there, and don't worry about age either, as long as you pay and don't break the rules they'll be fine."

Harry nodded and climbed into the limo while Harvey got into the driver's seat. Harry pulled out a small can of coke, downed it quickly and pulled off his clothes, glad that the windows were darkened. Laying out the clothes in front of him Harry began to chant out and his clothes glowed and looked as fresh as the day he bought them. Looking down at himself Harry remembered his luggage and called out to Harvey, "Hey, my luggage was left on the plane when I dropped."

Harvey grunted and said, "Don't worry, the plane landed when the meta's were killed. You'll find your stuff in the hotel, I called em up and gave them the situation."

Harry thanked him and began to chant out, this time targeting his body. Putting himself back two days Harry quickly checked himself to make sure he smelled alright and put his clothes back on. Grabbing his headphones Harry popped them in before starting to sing softly along to the music, his shoulders drooping back in his seat as his hand began to be covered in frost.

 _Still, although it_ _doesn't_ _really matter now_

 _I can't believe it but I got so far, I got so far behind_

 _My love..._

 **AN: Good lord i hate myself. Pc decided I didn't need the first copy of this chapter and deleted it so I get to do it again. The song at the end was Cassandra Part II from Area 11, I don't own anything ect. See ya nerds.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry shifted uncomfortably as Harvey left to go and watch some girl dance for a while. While he had been accepted to the club he really had no idea what the hell was causing the other men to act like this. Sure the girls were pretty but they were no Maya...down boy! He took another drag from his drink before setting it down and began to work on a subtle magic he was planning on using as a present for Talia. Quickly biting down on his finger he watched as his blood welled up on his thumb and quickly got to work. Forming a rose made of ice he quickly pumped some magic through it, a massive amount of magic which would ensure that it would stay frozen for as long as Talia would live. It took quite a lot out of him but if he was going to do this he would do it right.

Quickly taking a breather he checked his work and found it good enough to continue to the next step. Pushing his magic through his fingers he found that there was still a connection between the blood he had bled and the magic coursing through him, this was good. Placing the stem of the ice rose onto the well of blood he connected the magic of his blood to the rose's magic and drew his blood up through it. Watching as the entire rose turned a ruby red Harry's face turned slightly pale, this wasn't right! Quickly connecting to the magic of the rose he found that his blood still had a distinct feel and sighed in relief as he drew all of the blood upwards and watched in satisfaction as the petals of the rose turned a much deeper red and the rest of the rose became an azure blue. Bringing down the blue in the rose by compacting the ice more he decided that it would be good enough.

Dispelling the rose and sighing as he felt his magic returning to his body he repeated the process trying to do it faster and doing it without looking. This was his plan to woo Talia, as he bade her goodbye he would subtly make the rose and offer it to her. It took about 14 tries but he was now able to make it in less than a second and without too much fanfare. Falling back into his seat he flagged down a waiter and was impressed at the quick response. "How can I help you?"

Harry pulled out a 10 dollar note and said, "A coke, keep the rest."

He handed it to the woman who smiled at him before heading back to the bar. Looking around he saw Harvey laughing with some girls and sighed resignedly. Pulling out his phone he saw that it was about 3pm in Japan and decided to call Maya and check up at home. Not even realising he called Japan home he went into his contacts and his mood quickly dropped when he saw that Maya was offline and dejectedly put away his phone as his drink arrived. The young perky waiter smiled sadly at him as she placed the drink in front of him. "What's on your mind?"

Harry looked up at her. "Ever had to try and handle three girls at once, who you have to all marry before you're twenty one while dealing with being one of the only S-ranked saviors in the world?"

She laughed and patted him on the head. "Damn, you go kid! Well best of luck with that."

She walked off and Harry took a small sip of his newly arrived drink. Quickly finishing off the drink he looked around and found Harvey at the bar. Getting up and walking over to the slightly inebriated man he said, "Arnsfield, I have some other stuff to do. Finish your drink and meet me outside."

He grunted and Harry took that as a confirmation. Nodding slightly to the mistress on his way out he found himself in the alleyway which held the entrance to the club. Walking over to the secured Limo he leaned up against it and began to hum slightly as he waited for Harvey to come out. After about ten minutes he watched as Harvey came out with a slight stumble and he sighed. "Took you long enough, let's head to the hotel. After I arrive there you are dismissed for the day. What am I doing tomorrow?"

He scratched his chin and said, "At seven you're going to the De Vir manor to talk to the head, he'll direct you from there. If you get up at six you can get dressed and ready to meet the girl before you head out."

Harry nodded and got into the limo when he unlocked it. "Straight to the hotel, I have work to do."

Harvey got in the front and after everything was closed Harry sighed and fell back into his seat. Flourishing his hand slightly he created a rose and was pleased to see that it was perfectly created and didn't need any work to make it any better. Continuing to flourish his hand he made four more roses until he was sure he could do it perfectly and efficiently before calming his hand down and pulling out his phone. Scrolling up his contacts he was happy to see that Maya was online and quickly dialed her.

Holding up the ringing phone to his ear he waited until he heard the tell tale voice of Maya yelling down the line, "Harry! I heard what happened at the runway, you're okay right?"

Harry chuckled and said, "Come on Maya, four destroyer classes could be handled by an A-class. I was overkill to be honest, but I got to test out some new spells. How's everything at home?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "What a relief. You've done some serious good for British American relations with that stunt. Arlene of the head six formally thanked Edward on T.V and new trade deals are being proposed between the two."

Harry nodded, this was all expected. "How've you been?"

Maya sighed resignedly, "I wanted to come along with you but sis said that you needed to do it alone. I've been keeping up with my studies and Ms Johnson said that I should have no trouble in the classes."

"That sounds about right, your an S class Maya. How are preparations for the new term?"

"Sis has been pretty busy getting things in order but mostly it's all fine. By the way we need to figure out what we're going to do during battle class, we're already way too advanced for the regular students."

Harry pondered this as he stretched out on the sofa, "We could just stay to the side and spar, god knows you could use some actual battle knowledge. I'm way too ahead for you and probably Daphne too so I could work on my swordsmanship while you and Daphne spar."

Maya made a noise of confirmation. "Sounds good. Ah hell sis is calling me, talk to you later?"

"Of course, wish me luck Maya."

She made a small kissing noise and Harry heard the small tone as the connection was cut. Looking at the time he saw that it was only about 12:30 and he assumed it would probably be a short time until he reached the hotel. Pulling out his headphones he popped them in and lied down on the seat and allowed his tired muscles to decompress. It didn't take long for him to nod off, falling fast into darkness.

 _A swirling fury descended into his mind as another lash came from the torturer who was smiling over him. After his sister had managed to escape with the mage the warden saw fit to add her punishment to his own while moving him to the mage's old cell. He shivered as the cold prison his hands were kept in pulsed and grew colder as the magic kept him restrained._

 _Wincing as his toes were dipped in freezing cold water and then hot oil he sighed in relief when he saw that the torturer had lost interest in him and had walked away. Breathing in raspy breaths he relaxed back as far as he could and was about to sleep when he heard the cell door opening._

 _Looking up he nearly gasped as he_ _laid_ _eyes on the beauty in front of him. Her long dark hair framed her face and her eyes were like dark sapphires. She was dressed in some kind of noble clothing and she was much more clean_ _than_ _any of the other slaves. He saw that she carried a plate of food which seemed better_ _than_ _what he normally got. Her soft, aristocratic voice spoke up and he was enraptured by the soft melody, "I brought you some food, do you need some help with it?"_

 _Shu Kagi smiled at her with a flirting look in his eyes. "Well, my arms are in a bit of a bind and I would_ _definitely_ _not say no to a beautiful girl feeding me."_

 _She blushed furiously as she got on her knees next to him and held the first_ _spoonful_ _up to his mouth, "Open wide."_

 _He_ _gratefully_ _recieved the delicious dish and asked,"So what brings you down here? I assume you would have some servants to send down here?"_

 _She nodded as she gave him another spoonful of food. "Y-_ _yeah_ _, I was supposed to just send down a servant but I wanted to talk to you myself. It was really noble of you to help those two escape while fighting back the guards, why?"_

 _He sighed as the flavours he hadn't enjoyed in months danced on his_ _tongue_ _. "She was my sister, of course I was going to help her escape. Why did I help the mage escape? Because it's a code_ _among_ _mages to repay their debts. I can safely assume he is regaining his strength and with my sister in tow he will seige this place and release the slaves, probably killing the warden in the process."_

 _She gasped and the spoon hit the ground. "W-what?"_

 _He nodded and smiled with a feral smirk, "He's coming back, and this kingdom will fall. He is one of the strongest mages alive, the Dark Prince, and no normal kingdom can hold against him."_

 _She stood up shakily and said, "C-can you at least spare the innocents? They were just blackmailed..."_

 _He looked up at her curiously, "You mean the guards who don't kick puppies? Most mages will gather as much information before killing a target, so you can be assured that anybody who_ _doesn't_ _deserve to die_ _won't_ _."_

 _She sighed in relief and said, "Okay you can't tell anybody, but I want out of here. My...father is the warden, and I can't bring myself to love him anymore. He changed when he got this job, he used to be kind and merciful. C-could I come with you?"_

 _Shu Kagi's eyes went wide as he appraised her, she seemed pretty disciplined and with a bit of anger in her heart. "Depends, could you be trained in the Arts? Can you abandon yourself for the balance of the world? And can you put others above yourself so that one day they may flourish?"_

 _She nodded, "Yes, I can."_

 _He looked down and smirked, "Then you are fit to be a mage, welcome Shu Nami."_

 _She was taken aback at this and asked, "What do you mean? I'm just..."_

 _He cut her off. "Your old name is not important now. You have just admitted that you are willing and ready to become a mage and as your sponsor I named you. It is a tradition for the sponsor to bestow their name upon their apprentice, it was as such with me and the mage who escaped. Carry the Shu name well, and I will teach you all I know."_

 _She was about to speak when she heard voices from down the corridor. "Damn, I can't get caught here. I'll be here tomorrow okay?"_

 _Shu Kagi nodded and said, "Of course, in about a week the mage will come back to get us and I'll explain everything to him. Fare well, Nami."_

 _She thanked him and got up, walking away quickly. He watched as the torturer came back in and winced when he saw the newly cleaned instruments of pain clatter down on the table. Gathering his courage he looked up into the man's eyes and said confidently, "Do your worst, bastard."_

Harry gasped as he felt Harvey shake him roughly. "Hey kid, we're here."

Harry sat up and looked at him. "Okay, what's my room number and where are the keys?"

He felt a weight land on his chest. "402, there will be a knock on your door at seven tomorrow so get up and get ready. See ya kid."

Harry watched as he left and grabbed his keys from his chest. Kicking his legs off the side he got up and stretched before jumping out of the limo. Nodding to Harvey who had lit up a cigarette he walked up to the massive fancy hotel and pushed his way through the big spinning door.

He walked into the massive lobby and was slightly starstruck as he saw the gaudiness of the lobby. Large painting lined the walls and there was enough gold to make Midas himself jealous. Feeling slightly sick from just how gaudy it was he quickly moved to the elevator and turned to the assistant. "Room 402."

He nodded and pressed a button. The doors closed seamlessly and Harry watched out of the full windowed elevator at the lobby as it got smaller and smaller. Reaching his floor he stepped out and quickly got an idea of where he was supposed to go. Quickly getting to his room he opened the door and found himself in a blessedly less disgusting room. Seeing his luggage at the foot of the bed he locked the door behind him, went over to the bed and grabbed his laptop. Shrugging off his clothes he checked the time and saw that it was only about seven hours until it was time to get dinner and decided to just call room service, not wanting to deal with the rest of the hotel if he could.

Lying down on the bed he pulled out his laptop from his bags and was thankful to see that the hotel had provided a converter for his chargers. Quickly opening his laptop he plugged it and turned it on before grabbing some casual clothes and threw them on as it loaded up. Getting into the bed he quickly opened up some digital textbooks and began to catch up on what he had inevitably missed while training Maya.

 _Timeskip_

Finishing up his meal Harry checked the time and saw that it was about 7:30. Shutting off his laptop he laid it against the wall before getting into his nightwear and getting into bed. Turning off the lights and closing the curtains he began to relax, pondering the dream he had on the way to the hotel. Surely that girl, Shu Nami, couldn't be...Shaking himself he got comfortable and relaxed his mind. Thinking about Daphne would not lend well to romancing a girl tomorrow...

 **AN: Okay, this was something. And now onto, world building in an AN.**

 **This is** **definitely** **a homebrewed variation of Prana. My guess would be that a higher amount of Prana means a better body in general. This is why Harry is so mature for an eight year old, his Prana accelerated his mental and physical growth and as such he would use things like razors and aftershave. Of course there could be the fact that he wants to act older as many children would but** **that's** **just a thought that I abandoned because god dammit he must be perfect in any way.**

 **Anyway with that over I'll leave you with the promise of more World Break characters within...3-4 chapters? Peace.**


End file.
